OC origins - Telepain
by werevampwolf
Summary: <html><head></head>A story about a mutant who is related to deadpool. Think of it as an a.u. Has a lot of avengers and x-men in it.</html>
1. Chapter 1 - Admittance

Author note: This is an o.c. based story, but obviously I don't own any of the marvel characters, or I would be rolling around on the floor, dying of happiness instead of writing. This is my first story, so please bear with any plot holes, especially since this conflicts with deadpools' origin story (just think of it as an a.u.).

"Thomas," came the deadly smooth voice of Natasha Romonof, "That is your name?"

"You can call me Tom if you like, I wouldn't want things getting too formal between us Tasha." I tried to inject a little bravado into my voice, but deep down I knew I was screwed. From what I had gathered in my short lived criminal life, you did not cross the Black Widow and walk away from it, and the look she gave me after my last comment seemed like pretty reliable conformation.

"I can take over from here thank you," said a surprisingly calm voice from somewhere behind me.

The infamous assassin nodded and left the room with one last glare that I'm sure was an attempt on my life. Any thoughts on blowing her a kiss on her way out were quickly replaced with fears about how long and painful my death would be at her hand if I had dared to do so.

As the door swung shut behind her, my new captor made the surprising move of switching the light on.

"I don't think there's much point in trying such a basic psycological scare tactic on a telepath like yourself," he said with a faint smile, either because of my quizical look, or because he knew my powers were being surpressed in this room.

"Oh, that's what it was. I always thought you just couldn't afford the electricity bill," I replied, a little more cocky now that my biggest threat was no longer present.

"The man laughed. 'Oh Lord,' I thought to myself. 'Please tell me they're not going to try the good cop bad cop routine on me!"

"My name is Agent Coulson," he said, "and I work for S.H.I.E.L.D, do you know what that is?"

"A bunch of power hungry morons who think the world, and everyone in it belongs to them?"

"Not quite," replied Coulson, the patience in his voice completely undiminished, "Although I suppose you won't be overly fond of us after being detained by Agent Romonof," he added, the gentle smile returning to his lips.

This guy didn't know the half of it. I didn't mind being beaten by a better guy in a straight out fight. Sometimes those kind of losses were completely unavoidable. But this Natasha, she had allowed me to think I had won, lulled me into a false sense of security, and tricked me into spilling my guts about everyhting. And I, the telepath, hadn't been able to see what she was doing. The ordinary human had beaten me at the thing I was specifically adapted for, with just a few fake tears and some carefully worded questions. I was arrogant, pathetic, and useless.

The man spoke again, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"The thing is Thomas, S.H.I.E.L.D tries to save the world, and I can't see why such a talented young man as yourself would want to destroy it." He fixed his eyes on me. "Would you like to tell me why?"

"Sure, we can have a lovely chat, then maybe a hug, and then we can marathon some chick-flicks together," I said, laying on the sarcasm extra thick for this overly friendly S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"Make it Supernanny and we've got a deal," he told me, still smiling, with no trace of snark or sarcasm.

I had no idea how to reply to this guy. Although my powers weren't working in this room, so I couldn't be sure, he appeared to be being genuinely nice to me. And as a mutant, I had absoloutely no idea how to react to that. Humans just aren't that nice. Especially to me.

The agent stepped in before the silence got too long.

"Thomas, you're young. I've encountered truly evil people plenty of times on this job, and you aren't even close. We have no evidence to suggest you have killed anyone yet. At worst you are a victim of circumstance. So please tell me why you want to throw your life away, working with the bad guys."

"I don't," I admitted, staring at my shoes. "Where'd be the fun in that?" I added with a smirk. 


	2. Chapter 2 - Revalation

Authors note: I still don't own any of the marvel carachters. *cries* But if you made it to chapter two i really want to say thank you for sticking with the story.

"My name is Tom, Tom Wilson, I said as a cruel smirk spread across my lips, "Deadpool's cousin."

The agent blinked a few times. He clearly hadn't been expecting that.

"Well second cousin," I clarified, but I might as well have been his nephew. Growing up it was always 'Uncle Wade' who made me laugh and played with me. He was the one who picked me up and threw me in the air, long after my parents gave up because I was grown up. So naturally when he got cancer I got stressed out. And when he went for the 'experimental cure' and never returned I was distraught. That triggered my mutation, and in my parents eyes I was no longer their son. My family lost two members because of Wade's cancer.

"Well, that raises a few questions," said the agent, still remarkably calm despite this new development.

He took out a tablet and fidled with it for a while, a look of deep contemplation on his face as he scrolled up and down a list of names. Finally he settled on one called Hill. He'd barely lifted his finger of the call button before this 'Hill' answered. They were worryingly prompt.

"Coulson," came a female voice from the other end.

"Maria, I need a favour," said Coulson, faltering slightly for the first time. I started to worry that I was about to get Wade into some serious trouble.

'But what does that matter,' I thought angrily to myself, 'He has his immortality and his superhero job now.' He didn't care about me enough to tell me he wasn't dead, what did I care if I got him into trouble?

"What do you need?" asked Maria, interupting my train of thought.

"Where is Deadpool?" inquired Coulson.

"Out harrasing small time crooks according to his sign out sheet. But he usually only bothers filling one in when he's actually going out for pizza," she answered, annoyance starting to creep into her voice towards the end. I smiled internally, it seemed like Wade still had it.

"I need you to get him to come in."

"Do you want me to set Clint on him?" she asked, sounding almost hopeful.

"No. This stays between us Maria. Tell him to come in. I'm in the specialist holding complex, interview room 4. Tell him to be discreet. Use your mom voice if you have to."

"Phil, what's going on?"

"Agent Wilson may be comprimised. Please try and clear your schedule for the next few hours and meet me down here when you can. I think I may need your help."

"Of course," she said, and hung up. 


	3. Chapter 3 - Reunion

Author note: Disclaimer - Still don't own marvel, but Stan Lee, if you ever want an eccentric side-kick who grieves fictional characters, just give me a call. If anyone ever actually reads this I'd like to say thank you, you're amazing, and also sorry about the my spelling of mjulnir. I could't work out how to do the dots. Sorry. I'm an idiot.

Maria Hill was the first to arrive, glaring at me like I had insulted all her anscestors. I vaguely wondered where S.H.I.E.L.D found all these ill tempered women.

"Who is he?" she asked, straight to the point, "And more importantly, if he's comprimising agent Wilson and we have him in custody, why is he still breathing?"

Ouch. Guess Natasha isn't my only problem.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Maria," said Coulson, sighing. "This is-"

He was cut off as the door behind me swung open. My heard started pounding as I heard Wade singing his favourite song.

"B"

"A"

"N"

"A"

"N"

"Oh hey Coulson. What's with all the top secret hushedy hush discreetness? Mole in the organisation? Or where you just trying to impress Maria?"

"Close the door please Wade. We need to have a private chat."

"Yay. I love our little heart to hearts Phil. Although it's not very private is it? What with Hill and the crim here. And frankly i'm insulted you invited me to an interview room, and not a romantic movie or a fancy resta-"

Wade had glanced at me on his way ever to Coulson and completely frozen. At any other time I would have been laughing at the thought of Wade speechless, but all I could focus on was the way he was dressed. Completely covered in black and red, with a matching mask... and two giant-ass katana's strapped across his back.

"Tommy," Wade breathed, barely audible.

"Hello Wade. Nice to see you so alive," I spat out, mentally congratulating myself on how well I had controlled my emotions when I saw him.

"Why the hell is he here?!"

Wow. I hadn't seen him mad since the time I came home from school with a black eye. I wondered if he'd be willing to scare the hell out of who ever the friendly S.H.I.E.L.D agent's dad was, just like the last time someone was bothering me.

"Agent Romonof was investigating him in connection with operation attract. She brought him in this morning," answered Coulson, after an awkward pause.

"Why would he anything to do with that? I haven't even seen him since I..." he trailed off, "got my treatment," he finished awkwardly.

"Amen to that, I muttered bitterly.

"Tommy."

"Don't," I yelled, "If you cared about me you might've mentioned you weren't dead!" So much for controlling my emotions.

Even with his dumb mask on I could practically see the pain in his eyes.

"I couldn't," he muttered misrably. "You wouldn't have wanted me to," he added, his voice slightly rougher.

"Oh wouldn't I?" I snapped, as I remembered the hours I had spent crying on the floor, mourning him.

"Haven't they explained it too you yet? I didn't miraculously get better, I gave up everything I was for that cure."

He took off his mask. This time it was my turn to freeze. His face was covered in scars, to the point where I could barely recognise him. He placed his mask on the table, then took out a long sharp knife. I glanced at it warily.

Then he stabbed himself in the kneck.

"No!" I cried, trying to stand up and get to him, but hindered slightly by the fact I was handcuffed to my chair.

"Ha. I knew you still cared about me," said Wade, a little trace of my Uncle returning, as he pulled the knife out of his kneck.

I cursed inwardly. I knew about his healing factor, I shouldn't have reacted like that. Now S.H.I.E.L.D had another weapon to use against me, and I wasn't too thrilled that it was my uncle.

"But I still don't see why you brought him here," he said, adressing Coulson again.

"You misunderstand me Wade. Natasha was investigating his own connections to Magneto."

"You're a-"

"Yes," I interupted, not wanting to go other this with two government agents standing in the room.

"But when-"

"Things were tough after you 'died'," I said through gritted teeth

Realisation flooded into his eyes. He crossed the room to me and somehow managed to undo my handcuffs and scoop me up in a hug in one movement.

"But we're going to have so much fun now. We can make pancakes together, and glue mjulnir to the table, and mix Tony's scotch with-"

"No you're not," interrupted agent Hill. "You heard Coulson, he was arrested by Natasha. He's working with the enemy."

"But he didn't mean it," Wade whined, picking me up and hugging me tighter.

Wow. I'd forgotten just how much he could act like a five year old.

Hill glared at me. "He is a criminal, it is our duty to stop him."

"No offense, but after I became a mutant my parents kicked me out, and no one would give me a job once they knew what I was. I was in the process of being beaten to death by a bunch of guys when Magneto found me. He saved my li- Oh, for God's sake would you please put me down!"

I had a feeling no one was going to take my sob story seriously whilst Wade was throwing me up in the air.

"What? It was a sad story. This used to cheer you up when you were little."

Despite the fact that Wade was probably all that stood between me and a maximum security prison cell for the rest of my life, I felt remarkably like ripping his throat out with my teeth.

"Aaw, look. He's got his biting face on," Wade crowed, picking me up again and tickling me under my chin.

I hadn't seen him for nearly two years, how did he still know?

Coulson looked genuinely regretful. "I'm sorry Wade but she's right. We cant just let him go. He's in too deep with Magneto."

"Well then," said Wade looking from me to the two agents. "I guess you just found a brand new double agent. Congratulations."

It took a fair few hours of 'negotiations', which mainly consisted of Wade insisting loudly that he'd look after me, and walk me three times a day, but finally Coulson agreed to give me a shot. It was the best job offer I'd ever recived. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Slow going

Authors note: Disclaimer - Still don't own Marvel, *sad face*. If anyone's reading this, thank you so much, and I'm sorry for starting the nagging so early, but please rate and review. Even if it's just to point out everything I'm doing wrong, it would be really helpful.

To say the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D were unhappy about Wade's idea was a massive understatement. To be fair I couldn't blame them, I wouldn't trust me either. But that didn't make me feel any better about the intense looks of hatred I recieved from literally every agent I passed in the building. I tried to explain that I'd never really believed in the whole 'mutants are superior to humans' thing, and that I'd just needed Magneto's protection, but I was happy to switch sides because I got my Uncle back. But after using my power to check on a few of their thoughts, I saw that nothing I said was going to convince them I wasn't going to betray them. I also saw some vivid idea's on what they were going to do to me if I did, and decided that from then on I was going to be on best behaviour.

Another part of the problem was that most of them weren't exactly fond of Wade in the first place. This became clear after Wade took me to meet Spiderman.

I was searching the Avengers' tower for food when Wade literally skipped in, holding a really promising looking box.

"Wow. Breakfast pizza. What's the occasion?" I asked, grabbing a slice.

"Today I am taking you to meet my partner in (fighting) crime - Spiderman!" he announced, as Tony Stark brushed past him, still dressed in last nights clothes, which were now covered in oil, to grab some pizza before one of the Avengers could lecture him on not looking after himself properly.

Half an hour later we were standing on a fire escape, outside a tiny flat. Wade opened the window then lowered mem then himself into the living room.

"Why are we here?" I whispered.

"Oh, this is his house, but we have to be quiet because for some reason he doesn't like me breaking in here."

"Wade, we can't break into a superhero's house!" I whispered in alarm, looking around for a way out.

"We just did, you have to pay more attention," he sighed. "But don't worry he loves me."

At that moment a teenager burst into the room. Love was not the expression on his face.

"Deadpool, what the hell are you doing in my house?!" he yelled.

"Peter, I would like you to meet my second-cousin-but-basically-nephew-although-kind-of-adopted-son-since-his-parents-kicked-him-out-for-being-a-mutant, Thomas. Tommy this is Peter."

"Wade, you can't tell people my real name!" Peter shouted.

"But Spidey, he had to find out about us sometime," said Wade, visiby pounting underneath his mask.

"Wade, there is no us!" he spat, in a way that made me think this was a frequent argument between them.

"How can you say that in front of our child," re replied, gesturing to me. I tried to protest but 'Spidey' wouldn't let me.

"Get out of my house. Both of you!"

"You can't kick me out. Do you really want Tommy to come from a broken home?" he asked.

"I don't even know who he is," he replied exasperatedly.

"I told you, he's my second-cousin-but-basically-nephew-although-"

Wade was forced to shut up when Peter fired a length of web at his mouth. At least I got to see a demonstration of his abilities.

The visit ended shortly after that when Peter threw me back onto the fire escape, closely followed by my Uncle, whose offer to take him somewhere really special on their 6 month anniversary did not seem to improve Peter's mood.

However, Peter looked almost accepting next to Director Fury. As soon as Agent Hill finished explaining the situation to him, I honestly thought he was going to kill me. His angry glare was almost enough to make me run and hide. I didn't even want to use my mutation to see what he thought about me.

"Hey Furry," said Wade in a valiant attempt to break the tension, which didn't work too well. Oh well at least the gaze of Nick Sauron was focused on him now.

"I am not pleased Wilson. You are risking the security of the entire organisation just to accomadate your family."

"But your'e getting a double agent out of it."

"We only have your word that he can be trusted. And you are hardly the most reliable agent to begin with."

"How can you say that to me! I'l be waiting in the Avengers' tower for your apology !" shouted Wade, bursting into fake tears.

Unfortunately for me he actually did storm out of the room, and one glance at Fury's expression told me I would not be allowed to follow suit.

"Why would you want to work for S.H.I.E.L.D?"

I launched into my long lost Uncle Wade - happy to be reunited story, but Fury stopped me before I got very far.

"All right. Let me ask you a better question. Why would you want to betray Magneto? You must know what a dangerous position that puts you in."

I shuddered slighlty. I had seen how much people suffered when Erik was angry. Watching them try to run was a real eye opener; it really made you appreciate just how much metal was in everything.

"Well I guess I'd rather put myself in danger trying to stop a war before it began, than do nothing and have to watch people I care about die when the real fighting starts." I left out the fact that the only person who cared about me right now had a healing factor that made him pretty much immortal. "And also Wade explained to me about Charles Xavier's school, I'd kind of like to go there one day maybe," I added in a quieter tone.

I thought about what I'd just said, and wondered how different my life would be if only this Charles had found me before Erik. I could have been sitting in an algebra lesson right now.

Nick Fury studied me intensely with his one good eye. Dislike was etched into every feature of his face. I was sure he was about to call me a liar, and shoot me in the back of the head, but just as I was about to run he spoke.

"Ok then. Welcome to the team. Now get out of my office."

I let out a huge sigh as soon as the door closed between us. I knew he didn't actually trust me, but I had a feeling he was the type of guy who didn't trust anyone. At least I wasn't leaving in a body bag.

I found Wade on the ground floor, sitting against a supply cupboard door. I flopped down next to him.

"Why did you leave me alone for that! That was the scariest 5 minutes of my life!"

"Sorry buddy. I saw Spidey in the lobby, had to run to catch up to him."

"What did he say?" I asked, smiling in spite of myself at Wade's little obsession.

There was a loud bang on the other side of the door.

"Wade if you don't let me out of this f*%$ !g cupboard right now I'm going to stick you in a web on top of the empire state building and leave you dangling over the side!"

Wade turned to me. "Mainly stuff like that."

"And watch your langauge! Our child is present!" he added in a slightly louder voice.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHILD WADE! WE ARE NOT A COUPLE YOU DELUSIONAL B $*%$d!"

Wade gasped and covered my ears.

"What did I just say Peter! We have to be consisitant with him or he'll grow up with a lack of respect for authority!"

"STOP USING MY REAL NAME!"

"Hey, no swearing that time. Now you can come out of the cupboard," said Wade, already unlocking the door, as I looked up in alarm.

The door flew open and Spiderman lunged at Wade, who instead of fighting back decided to fall over and drag Peter down with him. After a small scuffle, Wade came out on top, sitting on Peter's chest and holding his hands in a way that looked kind of cute.

"Spidey, not now, people are watching," Wade whispered in his ear.

He was right there. At least half of all the S.H.I.E.L.D agents in the building were crammed into doorways and corridors, trying to get a good view. Most of them were filming the exchange.

As I looked around at all the people who had gathered, dying of embarassment, I spotted Agent Hill. She did not look to be enjoying the show.

"Wilson! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. We shouldn't bring our private lives into the office."

Hill glared at him. "There is an avengers meeting in 5 minutes. You may as well both be present to save me having to debrief you both on the outcome later," she ordered. "Yes, you can bring your cousin," she answered, before Wade had chance to ask.

Peter visibly deflated beneath Wade.

"Don't worry Spidey. I'll be right there with you. It won't even feel like a meeting, we'll be having so much fun," said Wade happily, giving Peter a kiss on the cheek and pulling him to his feet. He held onto his hand and started skipping down the corridor, dragging Peter behind him. I shuffled after them feeling slighlty mortified. 


	5. Chapter 5 - Avengers argue

Author note: Disclaimer- I don't own marvel. Also I'm sorry the chapters keep getting so long. I'll make an effort to make them a bit shorter from now on, but once I get into a writing mood all the characters seem to take on a life of their own, and most of them are way too talkative. Sorry.

By the time I got to the meeting room Spiderman had already webbed Wade to a chair.

"Tommy. Help me out and untangle me would you? Peter had a little accident."

I crossed the room over to him, and was about to comply until a stern glare from Hill told me not to. Instead I lifted up the bottom of his mask and applied some duct tape I'd borrowed from Tony to his mouth. I was admiring my handywork as Natasha walked in, with Hawkeye in tow. I lowered Wade's mask again, and tried desperately to blend into the background, remembering the last time I saw Natasha. Fortunately, Peter seemed to like me a bit more after my D.I.Y improvements to Wade, and pulled up a chair for me next to him.

The rest of the team started to arrive after a while. Strangely though, it was Captain America who was late. From what Wade told me, Steve usually prided himself on being the organised one.

Eventually he turned up, 15 minutes late. He was dragging the infamous Winter Soldier behind him, who was looking slightly too shy to be as scary as people made out.

"Sorry we're late, I took Bucky to the park to feed the ducks like we used to when we were little, but some kids were throwing rocks at a duckling, so we had to stop them and take it to a vet-"

"We don't need to hear about your date Rogers," Natasha cut in.

I smirked, apparently she had wasted months trying to get Steve out on a date with a girl, only for him to start doing all kinds off gooey romantic stuff with the Winter Soldier. Last week they went to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge to watch the sun set together. Just friends my ass.

"Ah doon nah, ey ouun eemy," Wade tried to say.

Steve glanced over at him and frowned. He walked over and fished around under Deadpool's mask, trying not to lift it up too much without his permission. Eventually, he managed to remove the tape; Peter sighed and faceplanted onto the desk.

"I said I don't know they sound dreamy," Wade said, looking at Peter. "But you don't need to sigh so dramtatically. Everyone knows what we have is better."

Peter tensed, getting ready to fight him. I quickly offered to swap seats with him, to get him further away from Wade, who obected, but couldn't do anything about it, as he was still tied to his chair.

I risked a quick glance at Agent Hill. She looked slighlty pleased by my diplomacy. Well, less angry anyway.

"Everyone, this meeting has a slightly different purpose today. As you know operation attract has been gathering speed, and we need to act. On that note I would like to introduce you to our new ally, Thomas Wilson," Hill announced, straight down to buisness.

Everyone turned to stare at me, as I turned bright red. It didn't help that my interference with the seationg plan had left me next to Thor. The worryingly muscly space God was looking at me with a decidely unimpressed expression.

"In Asgard this spying would be considered shameful, you should face your enemies in an honest battle, and give them a chance to surrendor before you destroy them.

Natasha glared at him. Spying has saved more lives than you could ever hope to with your hammer."

Thor tensed. "If you were not a fair Lady of earth I would ask you outside for that remark."

"Don't let that stop you. I'll go right now."

Agent Hill looked like she was going to snap someone's kneck. I risked a quick glance at her memories to look at some of the previous Avengers' meetings. Apparently, most of them dissolved into petty squables.

Fortunately, Wade broke the tension with a very loud "ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" which shifted focus from the argument to him. I wondered if they only let him into these meetings to distract everyone from how much they annoyed each other, by making them all realise just how much worse he was.

"Back on topic," said Hill. "However much Thor doesn't approve of spying we badly need information on Magneto, and Thomas is the best placed to get it, him being an actual mutant that already has Magneto's trust. However he is just a civillian, with no prior training, and we need him ready to go back before his abscence becomes long enough to raise any questions. And as you are the best agents S.H.I.E.L.D has to offer, you will be training him."

Groans broke out from up and down the table.

"The safety of the human race could depend on how much information this boy can extract!" said Hill in slightly louder, sharper voice. "so, any objections?"

My heart sank as I saw Dr Banner raise his hand. I thought he was the kindest, most patient person in S.H.I.E.L.D, but even he didn't like me.

"Sorry to interupt, but won't they have notticed that he's missing already?" Bruce asked politely, sending a small apolegetic smile my way, to let me know it was nothing personal.

"Intelligence thinks not. Natasha brought in several other targets on the same day as him, and we're still holding all of those in this building, so it doesn't look like Thomas is getting any special treatment. Hopefully Magneto thinks we're just keeping them here because our other facilities aren't able to cope with their extra abilites. We aim to stage a breakout by the end of this month though, before anyone comes to look for him.

Bruce nodded respectfully and went back to looking shy.

"Thomas your training begins today. Tony and Bruce will be teaching you how to retrive restricted computer files."

I looked over at Bruce and returned his little smile. At least I got to start my training with someone who didn't openly hate my guts.

"Wade, you will not be accompanying him to this bit of training I'm afraid."

Dr. Banners smile faded at that. I wondered why. Nobody seemed to like my Uncle that much here, as he could be a bit... hard to handle.

After an awkward pause Dr. Banner finally spoke up.

"Maria, I do have some control over the other guy. You don't need to put the world on red alert just because I'm in the same room as Mr Wilson when he's being a little hyperactive," he said in a remarkably calm voice, his smile returning slightly at the end.

"Yes, well, Thomas is still new. We don't want him to have to go up against the big guy just yet."

I suddenly got very angry. Hill wouldn't even let Dr. Banner be alone with Wade in the same room, because she was worried that he might hulk out. That was the exact same b&!*$# t people were using to stop mutants from going to school and working with 'normal' people. And she had the nerve to say this to Bruce, who apart from maybe Coulson, was the most patient person I'd ever met.

"If Dr. Banner says he can handle it, I trust him. I think it's utter c% p to stop him doing something just because you're scared." I burst out, before I could stop myself.

I looked around in horror as I realised I had just disagreed with, and sworn at the second most important S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

"I mean if he can handle Tony when he's drunk, putting up with Wade should be a cakewalk," I added, trying to pass my outburst off as a lame joke.

Agent Hill looked very angry, but I could see she knew she'd hot a nerve.

"Fine Dr. Banner, it's your call."

"Wade's always welcome in the lab. It'll be nice for Tony to have someone else to play with," he answered.

He turned to me with a grateful smile, and interested expression. I guessed he got a lot of s# t over the hulk thing, but was too polite to really stick up for himself. I think I just made my first new friend at S.H.I.E.L.D. 


	6. Chapter 6 - Avengers: first class

Athors note: Disclaimer - I Don't own marvel. If any one is reading this I'd like to say thanks, and apologise for any spelling mistakes/ ridiculously huge plotholes. Also I'm afraid I know nothing about computers so I used marvel logic for this chapter. If they can rewire Coulson's brain, I can make up rubbish about how computers work.

After the meeting finished, Bruce led me to his and Tony's lab for my first lesson. Tony was meant to be helping, but was slightly distracted at the minute, by a very technical conversation he and Wade were having about how to make his nerf gun powerful enough to bruise Clint.

Bruce started setting up a bunch of computers and laptops, that seemed to range from 'could belong in an office' to 'oh my God did you travel into the future to get your hands on that'.

"These have varying levels of security, we'll teach you how to get into some by yourself, and then we'll walk you through using some technology Tony invented which should let us do all the work for you remotely, just in case you run into real trouble."

I nodded, not bothering to mention how I could barley work a toaster. Hopefully Tony and Bruce's awesome skills would make up for that.

Bruce glanced up at me. "So why did you speak up at the meeting. Did you just want someone with a healing factor and some swords nearby during your lesson with me," he asked still smiling.

I looked down. "Umm, sorry about that. It just kind of annoyed me that Hill decided you couldn't do something, even though you said you'd be fine with it. My school kicked me out for kind of the same reason - they said I was too dangerous to be around other kids, so that kind of hit close to home - which I now don't have after my school ratted me out to my parents. Sorry though, I didn't mean to drag you into it."

"Actually it was very nice of you to stand up for mr. Thank you."

"You're welcome," I replied, smiling at him again.

"Miss me?" interrupted Tony. He walked over, leaving Wade playing with what appeared to be a nerf bazuka.

"We're ready to start," answered Bruce.

The rest of the lesson went by suprisingly fast. It became obvious pretty quickly that I didn't know what I was doing, so Bruce spent an hour going over the basics with me, whilst Tony went off to find a drink. He said it was probably a good thing that I didn't know anything about hacking anyway, as that proved my innocence. However, after 6 hours of private tutoring by arguably the best technition in the world, and his side kick, that changed dramatically. I was able to disable the fire walls on the first computer, read through all the juicy gossip, and then cover my tracks so well, that when Wade came over to see what we were doing, he said he couldn't tell what I'd been looking at.

Finally Tony gave me a fancy looking memory stick.

"Plug this in and it will autimatically connect to my computer, Jarvis. With enought ime he can break into anything. Only in emergencies though, if you use this it's because you've found something huge, and it's time to extract you," he said. It was the most serious sentence he'd said all day.

I nodded.

"Great. Lets break out the tequila then," he said, lapsing back into his usual self. 


	7. Chapter 7 - Gathering speed

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. I'm really sorry, but could you please rate and review because this is my first fic, so I know it's not good, but I really need some constructive criticism. Please, I'll send you internet hugs. (Or a respectful internet nod, if the thought of even a pretend virtual hug from me repulses you).

I woke up very early the next morning. I do not like waking up early, especially today, as when I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of Natasha Romonof holding a knife to my throat.

"I have been in here for over ten minutes," she said drawing back from me. "I could have killed you in over 50 ways, with varying levels of pain in that time."

I was considering screaming for help, but then noticed Hawkeye standing in the corner of the room. He looked pretty severe, but I didn't think he'd actually let her kill me.

I tried to sit up and became very worried again when I realised I was tied down.

Natasha's look of disaproval deepened. "I want you down on the training level in 15 minutes," she said, sweeping out of my room.

I turned to look at Clint. "Umm... little help please?"

As soon as the door swung shut and Natasha was gone his stance completely changed. He started laughing as he crossed over to me.

"You just got Tasha'd like a newbie," he said as he cut me free.

"I am a newbie," I whined, which only made him laugh harder.

"You're psychic, how did you even manage to fail that bad? Anyways, training level is in the basement, wear something flexible, Natasha won't stop sparring just because you split your pants whilst you were trying to kick her in the face," he said, talking from experience, judging by the look on his face.

"Okay... thanks." I said, not quite sure how I was supposed to reply to that.

Clint left and I got ready in a hurry. I glanced at the clock; I didn't want to face Natasha again without Wade, but I didn't want to go looking for him and risk turning up late either. I decided that Hawkeye would have to be my saviour for today, and took off running towards the basement.

When I got there Natasha and Clint had already started fighting. I had to admit they looked pretty cool, expertly trading blows and countering each others moves... Until Clint pulled Natasha's hair, so she bit him.

They pulled apart and turned to glare at me.

"I'm starting by teaching you how to fight, because after this mornings display, I think you're going to get caught pretty quickly," she said, sounding angry already.

The rest of the morning was extremely painful; literally. Natasha kept trying to teach me increadibly complex moves, which I just couldn't pull off. At one point she literally ran up Clint, wrapped her legs around his kneck, and flipped him over in a way that I'm sure could have killed him. When I tried it I just fell over.

After that she tried to teach me more basic stuff. She kept telling me to use my elbows because it was the strongest joint in my body, and I started to think I was marginally improving. That illusion quickly faded though, when she collared a passing ordinary agent to spar with, only to have him completely wipe the floor with me. It was even more embarasing when he admitted he wasn't actually a field agent, but a member of the I.T department, who'd just come down to fix a simulator.

Eventually Clint stepped in with the best idea I've ever heard. He asked me what exactly my mutation let me do, and when I explained, he told me about Charles Xavier, who could stop people from moving by using telepathy.

Clint was an absolute genious. I hadn't developed my powers enough to do that yet, but by the end of the day I was able to slow him down, and stop him on and off for a few seconds at a time, enough to get a few strikes in. Natasha stopped being quite so condescending, and I was hopeful I might not actually be beaten to death when I got back to Erik's camp. Things were looking up.

Eventually Natasha dismissed me. "Tomorrow I'll be teaching you how to move through restricted area's unchallenged. Meet me in the lobby at 8am. We're goingto break into Coulson's office together.

I was going to protest, but settled for running away instead. I'd just made it out of a sparring session with Agent Romonof alive. I wasn't going to push my luck. 


	8. Chapter 8 - Not quite the same

Authors note: Disclaimer- I don't own marvel. I'd like to apologise for all the ridiculously long sentences. I promise I'm trying to cut down on the commas guys, and I'm really sorry but I don't know how to get dots above letters, so mjulnir is spelt wrong. But in better news this chapter contains the first fourth wall break. Yay. Sorry it took this long. Also, before you read this chapter I should probably warn you I'm not a massive fan of what they did to Deadpool in X-men origins, but I can't wait for the new one with Ryan Renolds.

I headed back up to the Avengers tower to look for Wade. I bumped into Bruce on the way, who told me he'd last seen Wade in the kitchen, making pancakes. As I walked towards the kitchen, I could hear him talking through the door.

"And even though I offered to give the head back, they still chased me out of the country. Sad right? Cue the Incredible Hulk theme song."

I walked into the kitchen, wondering if the Incredible Hulk theme song was something Tony had made up to annoy Bruce. But when I walked in, there was only Wade in the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked casually, heading over to the fridge.

"Oh just those guys," said Wade tossing a pancake.

"What guys?" I asked, still non-plussed, as I grabbed a pancake from a stack he'd already completed, and drowned it in syrup.

"You know. The Audience."

"What?" I said thoroughly confused.

"Wade has a very unique world view," came the voice of Director Coulson from the doorway.

I jumped and wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"He seems to think that there are people watching our every move, like we are in a movie or something," Coulson continued.

I frowned at Wade.

"Actually, it's more comic books for me, and that one God awful movie we promised never to talk about. But right now it's fan-fiction. I always wondered how people wrote these. I mean you've got to be passed a certain level of obsessed to start writing made up stories about comic books." Wade paused then looked back at en empty space in the room. "Sorry, but be honest with yourself, you're like fan-girl obsessed, or Coulson-Cap obsessed."

Wade yelled as a bucket of cold water I hadn't even noticed before fell on him. I supposed Tony must have done it.

"Well that's just spiteful," he said, shouting at the empty space now, trying to dry himself off with a tea towel."

"So is it like... a mental thing?" I asked Coulson quietly.

Wade was seemingly unbothered by us discussing his mental health.

"Don't worry. I'm not crazy. I just know how things really are. It's not great but it does come in useful sometimes. I mean, I found a load of dirt on the Mandarin just by reading the Marvel annual."

"What's that?" I asked getting even more anxious. I knew that tone of voice. It was the same one he'd used to tell me about his 'special new cancer treatment'. He was trying to put a brave face on something. I thought about what he'd said. "Those guys... The Audience... People watching our every move...' Maybe this was like a really weird form of paranoia.

"Does it matter? You're not going to run off because everyone thinks I'm nuts, are you?" Wade said, keeping his tone light, but he was clearly worried about my answer.

I thought for a second. This paranoia thing didn't sound exactly normal...

But I was a mutant, nobody thought I was normal either. What did I care if Wade thought he was being watched all the time, he was my family.

"Please, I've known you were nuts all my life. Just give us a heads up if 'The Audience' start perving on me in the shower," I said, turning back to my pancakes.

Wade looked like he was about to either bear-hug me, or kick down a door in celebration. Coulson however was looking at me with a concerned expression. I checked his thoughts and saw he was considering having my mental state reviewed. I sighed. Go team wilson, maybe we could get padded cells on the same ward.

Fortunately a distraction arrived in the form of Bruce.

"Umm... Clint drank Tony's favourite scotch and now he's trying to kill him for it, so now Natasha's trying to kill him," he said, looking down, polishing his glasses in order to avoid eye contact.

Coulson sighed. "Believe it or not my job used to involve something other than cleaning up after you idiots," he said as we followed Bruce towards the battle.

Fortunately things had calmed down by the time we got there. Steve had intervened, and was giving Tony and Clint a stern lecture on the importance of sharing. For a second Natasha looked almost amused, but as soon as we walked in she resumed her neutral 'glare of death' expression.

Steve broke off from his lecture and stood to attention, giving a respectful nod towards Coulson, who forgot all about Clint and Tony, and practically lit up with happiness. Thor walked in, drawing all the attention to himelf, as he went to hang mjulnir on a coat-stand.

"Midgardian allies, Dr. Foster is busy with her work with Dr. Selvig this weekend, and has requested complete peace and quiet. Son of Stark, I ask that I may trespass upon your hospitality until the beginning of the new week.

Tony sighed. "For the last time, this is the Avengers' tower, you have an entire floor to yourself, you don't need to write me a Shakespearian sonnet every time you stick your head round the door to say hello."

Thor looked slightly confused, but bowed. "I will endevour to respect your wishes whilst I reside under your roof, man of Iron," he said, as Tony facepalmed. Evidently resigned to the fact that Thor was never going to stop talking like that.

Wade skipped into the centre of the room.

"Yay, party time. Why don't we have a quick game of pin the hammer on the God, then head into town. I'm sure Rogers would love to go clubbing."

"Wade, Thomas can't be seen out in public, we had enough trouble fixing things after you took him to meet Spiderman," Coulson said quickly. "Also, congress has requested that you, Stark and Barton not be allowed outside together after dark, after the Miami incident."

Clint picked up a coaster and threw it at Wade's head.

"I knew we shouldn't have let you walk into Chimichanga's whilst you were still on fire."

"It was Tony who lit a firework on me."

"It was Clint who threw it into the kitchen and set the building on fire."

Natasha's jaw tightened. "Shut up all of you. Thomas is going into deep cover, he can't leave this building until he's deployed. And Wilson, I don't care if you're immortal, if you get Clint drunk again I will kill you."

Tony smirked. "Are you still mad he got your boyfriend to go streaking?"

Before the fight could kick off again Steve took control of the situation.

"Why don't we all play a game? How about Monopoly?"

"NO!" shouted Tony, distracted all ready.

"I know," said Wade, suddenly brandashing a twister box.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked.

"Hammer Space," he said, shrugging as I frowned. "But who wants to play twister?"

Steve readily agreed, presumably to get out of clubbing. Coulson joined in straight away after the Captain, and Wade shoved me towards them.

"Okay. I'm being the spinner. Coulson, left hand yellow."

A few goes later I decided to fall over on the grounds that nobody should have to get that close to people they have to work with. However Coulson proved to be suprisingly flexible and eventually managed to beat Steve, who was apparently oblivious to the fact that his opponent was slightly in love with him.

After Coulson apologised profoundly for beating his childhood hero at something, Clint stepped up to the mat.

"Come on Natasha, lets have a go."

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Fine, but Budapest."

"Krasnodar."

"Tomsk."

"Grozny."

"Vladivostok."

"Fine. One round," snapped Natasha.

"Oh cheer up. You know you're going to beat me anyway."

"Then I'm going to beat you," said Tony, smirking at Natasha, as he strode over to the mat.

Unfortunately, Natasha did not appreciate the joke, and he was the first to 'fall'. Suprisingly though, Clint won in the end, by utilising his superior height, although Natasha didn't feel the need to try kill him. I really wanted to know what was going on between those two, but didn't want to risk checking since I had another lesson with Natasha tomorrow, and didn't want to spend it being stabbed. 


	9. Chapter 9 - Breaking and entering

Authors note: Disclaimer- I really don't own marvel. If anybody's reading this far I'd like to say thank you, especially to the two poeople who reviewed. You really made my day. Sorry the chapter sizes seem to be increasing again. I'll try to keep them reasonable.

"The most important thing is to act like you belong. Act either assertive or bored and people won't question you. Act nervous, or suspicious and people will stop you." said Natasha.

I nodded and we set off walking towards Coulson's office together. We were still quite far away, so nobody was bothered by our presence, and they provided pretty good cover. Then Natasha dragged me down a corridor.

"There is a paperweight in Coulsons office that you need to retrieve. I will accompany you, to give advice, corrections, and to help with any people who try to stop you, since I doubt you'll be able to handle them yourself."

I made a mental note to ask Wade to play a prank on her.

"Coulson's office is this way."

We set off again, and for a while things were going smoothly. Then a vey angry looking agent walked round a corner, straight into our path.

"Agent Romonof. I'm surprised to see you here today." He turned to me. "And why are you here?"

You could almost hear the implied hiss of mutant at the end.

"Natasha's taking me to see Coulson," I said, trying to sound assertive like Natasha told me to.

He nodded once and stalked off down the corridor.

Natasha turned to me looking furious. "You just failed. That excuse was pathetic, he will be going to check, and when he finds out it's a lie, you already gave him a headstart because you used my real name!" she said in a very angry whisper.

I felt angry too now. Of course I'd used her real name, the guy worked here. He'd already called her Agent Romonof, he must have known her first name too. She was being ridiculous.

I was about to shout this at her, but decided not to rise to the bait. Instead, I cockily raised an eyebrow.

"Oh did I?"

I raised two fingers to my temple and the agent stopped walking. I looked into his memories and removed everything from him rounding the corner to just now. Then I dragged Natasha round the corner, incase his sudden memory lapse made him feel the need to retrace his footsteps.

Natasha glared at me. Apparently being manhandled hadn't improved her mood.

"What did you do?" she hissed at me.

"Removed the memory of us. He'll be on his merry way, without a care in the world," I whispered back smugly.

"Fine!"

But she was obviously pissed at me. And 2 minutes later, when we next got stopped, she took out her frustration by knocking the unfortunate agent out.

"Okay. Now what are you going to do? Even if you removed any memories of us, he's still going to know something's wrong when in 10 minutes he wakes up in a pool of his own blood. Also, Coulson has people constantly patrolling areas which require high security clearence. Someone will likely find his body in the next 2 minutes and raise an alarm."

I glared at her. Why did she hate me so much? I knew she was right; I wouldn't always be able to use my powers to get myself out of trouble. But would it really have hurt her just to let me complete this one stupid mission?

I was about to tell her it was her mess so she should clean it up, but then I had an idea. I poked around in the agents mind until I found what I was looking for in his sub-conscious. All the basic movements, that people can do without really thinking about. I tried triggering a few, and the agents eyes flicked open. I wiped the blood of his face, and helped him up. I tested trying to make him walk, and was rewarded with a few shuffles forward. I practised for a short while, until I could make him take actual steps, and then sent him off.

Natasha stared at me with wide eyes. "Are you making him do that?"

"Yeah. I'm sending him to the toilet. He'll lock himself in a stall, so no one sees him, and when he regains consciousness, I've lined up a couple of memories for him. He'll think he's having terrible stomach cramps, and really bad diarrhoea." I laughed. "Trust me, he won't be going anywhere to raise an alarm."

Natasha still looked angry. "That's disgusting," she said, her voice dripping with repulsion.

I finally snapped. I'd had enough of her looking down on me today.

"And just think I could do exactly the same thing to you any time I want," I said, with a mock sweetness in my voice.

She turned to me with a deadpan expression. "You would not be the first person who has tried to control my mind. But everyone else who has tried is dead now," she said in an icy voice, which made me literally shiver.

That was a mistake!

"And I think it's time you learned a very important lesson. Don't offend your allies. You're on your own now," she said.

"What!"

"You heard," she said, handing me an earpiece. "Use this to talk to me. Tell me when you fail."

I took the earpiece and put it on as I walked away. Natasha was being stupid, it was just a joke. And she was meant to be teaching me, why was she leaving me on my own?

After a few minutes I found my way to Coulsons office. I sighed with relief, I did not want to give Natasha the satisfaction of me getting lost.

I used my powers to look for people inside. When I saw the coast was clear, I pushed the door open slowly. It was S.H.I.E.L.D after all, I hadn't entirely ruled out the possibilty that a giant killer robot was going to jump out at me.

I looked around Coulsons office and groaned. There must have been about 30 different paperweights. I activited my comms reluctantly.

"Natasha I'm here. There's loads of paperweights though, which one do you want?"

"Often in deep cover you can't talk to your team. You have to decide for yourself what to do. Which do you think I want, Tommy," she said, in a mocking tone.

I hung up and let out a stream of profanities. God I hated that woman.

I glanced at the desk and smiled. There was a small paperweight on top of a folder, which appered to have a small, glittery figure of Captain America in it. I somehow knew that was what she wanted.

As I picked it up I glanced at the file it had been holding down. It was labelled Mutant Registration Act - Confidential. I looked at it wearily. Magneto had said a lot about that, apparently it only spelled trouble for mutants. I went to pick the file up.

I stopped myself just as I placed my hand on the file, as I realised what I was doing. Magneto had said a lot of stuff. Most of it was why I'd been so happy to get out. I wasn't going to risk everything just because of one of his rants about how the humans were afraid of us and trying to kill us all.

I flinched as I realised what I'd been about to do. I was in the middle of Director Coulsons office, and Agent Romomof knew I was there. Me reading a top secret file would not have gone unnoticed. To give myself an excuse for reaching for it, I picked it up and placed it under a different paperweight. There, they couldn't murder me for being thoughtful.

I turned to leave and nearly jumped out of my skin. Coulson was standing in the doorway. I had to stop letting him sneak up on me like that.

"Well done Thomas. I'm proud of you," he said. "I want to apologise on Agent ROmonof's behalf, but I needed you to be alone and feeling angry at S.H.I.E.L.D when you saw that file, so I could see how you would react. I'm sorry about the trick but I needed to see what you'd do when you weren't feeling quite so benevolent towards the human race. You made me very proud," he said again.

"Oh.. err.. right, thanks."

"You can read the file though if you want. It details our plan to... persaude a few the more... close minded members of congress, to be a little more accepting of those who are different."

"Really?" I said, ridiculously happpy.

"Really. Here," he said offering me the file.

"Oh, I'll take your word for it," I said, unsure if this was another test.

"Thank you for your time today Thomas. Why don't you spend the rest of the day with Wade. Or I'm sure Dr. Banner would love to see you in the lab again," he said with a smile. "Anyway, do something fun. You've earnt it."

"Thank you."

I walked out of his office and saw Natasha waiting for me.

"Umm... sorry about what I said earlier. I was only joking. I didn't meant to offend you or anything," I said, in a slighltly subdued tone, as I handed her the paperweight.

"It's fine," said Natasha as we rounded a corner together. "People have said much worse to me."

However I was slighlty inclined to disbelieve her, because as soon as we were out of earshot of Coulsons office I was pinned against a wall with a knife at my throat.

"My problem is that yesterday you said you could only stop Clint on and off for a few seconds. Today you made a guy march into the bathroom and hide there until you said stop," she finished, face contorted with rage.

Her knife traced my jugular. "I'd really hate to think you've been lying to us, Thomas."

"Sorry, I didn't get chance to explain earlier." God my voice was high pitched right now. "You see it's a lot easier to just change what people are doing, than to force them to stop all together. And I could only control that guy completely because you knocked him out. It's easier to control unconscious people because they aren't putting up a fight in their mind," I said, praying she'd listen to me.

She glared at me, looking slightly unsure of herself, then took out her phone, still holding her knife to my throat. "Stark, patch me through to Charles Xavier."

After some pleasantries, she repeated what I'd said and asked if that were possible. Apparently Proffesor Xavier backed me up, because she took the knife away.

"Thank you. Good bye."

She hung up. "Sorry about that. But not a lot is known about your powers, and it seemed suspicious," she said a little too non-chalantly to sound sincere.

"Err... That's fine," I said, just grateful that I wasn't going back to Wade in a body bag.

As soon as Natasha delivered me back to the Avengers' tower I ran towards the elevators. Today had been a very stressful day, and I wanted to get back to Wade, before Natasha decided to finish the job.

I thought about what Coulson had said about fun. I smiled as I pressed the button to take me up to Tony and Bruce's lab. It was nice to have friends. 


	10. Chapter 10 - Playtime

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. Thank you to anyone who actually bothered to read this far, sorry to whine but please rate and review.

"Hey Mystic Magda, Bruce isn't here right now. But shouldn't the mysterious forces of the universe have told you that already?" said Tony, eating a blueberry, then tossing one at my head.

I snorted. "Dude, first of all I'm telepathic; I don't tell the future. Second, I don't do it all the time; there's no way I want to have to listen to all the crap people think about, so of course I'm not going to know where everbody is every minute of the day. And third, if you ever call me that again, you will spend the rest of your life under the impression that Bruce is your one true, but sadly unrequited love."

"Uhh, I could do worse than Dr. Banner, I actually think Pepper would be quite glad to have someone take me off her hands," Tony mused with a shrug. "But what do you mean you don't listen to my thoughts all day. I'm a genius, you should be taking notes. I bet it's a lot more interesting up here than anything you could find rattling around in M.C Hammer's head. Or bird brain. Or the jolly green giant for that matter. So why is he your favourite science bro?" Tony rambled, pouting as he resumed throwing his food at me.

I sighed. "When will Bruce be back?"

"You tell me, Darren Brown," he ordered.

I sighed and started sifting through his recent memories. I guess I could live with that nickname.

"You sent him out for coffee?" I asked increduously.

"Sure. He kept telling me I couldn't drink alcohol during buisness hours," he said. "You're pretty good though," he tagged on as an afterthought.

"He's a scientist. A good one. He's actually a doctor. You can't just use him to get coffee," I said, annoyed that Tony thought everyone was so useless compared to him.

"But that's why I sent him. He's smart, and he knows just how I like it. Never underestimate the importance of coffee at S.H.I.E.L.D. I gaurantee the entire organisation would crumble within an hour if there were none left in the world. That's actually my plan to bring them down if they ever turn on me," said Tony, only half joking.

"Yeah, great plan you've got there," I said, rolling my eyes. "But what are you working on right now?" I asked trying to lead the conversation away from topics like overthrowing S.H.I.E.L.D, incase they were still watching me.

"Nothing much. Just finished a reconfiguration of the mark 23; it seemed to hold up best against doom bots. I was going to start working on a new reactor core to power this base when Bruce got back but... How would you like to blow sometihng up instead?" he asked, flashing his best mad scientist grin.

"Sounds fun."

"Great. Want to see a potassium fire?"

"Got any rubidium?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Why don't we just skip to francium?"

"I thought that was literally impossible to get hold of."

"Money kiddo, makes a lot of impossible things happen. Remember that if your Uncle ever asks you if you want to go freelance with him," said Tony, leading me to a more secure part of the lab, labelled 'Explosions Here Only'. "Morals do not earn you anything. I'd be bankrupt by now if Pepper hadn't stepped in with the company."

But Tony's serious spell did not last long. By the time Bruce got back, carrying a cup of coffee that mainly consisted of whipped cream, we had wasted approximately a twelth of S.H.I.E.L.D's supply of francium on childish explosions.

"Tony! Coulson told you to be careful with that," scolded Bruce, setting Tony's order down on a desk.

"Kid's fault," he said, pointing at me.

"Hey, it was your idea!"

Dr Banner sighed exasperatedly. "I hope you're not going to start taking after Tony. I actually liked you Tommy," he said with a faint smile.

"I know you love me really," said Tony, elbowing him in the ribs. "You bring me coffee and everything."

"I only run errands so I can get away from you, you idiot," replied Bruce, poking him in return.

I smiled to myself. It was nice to see Bruce so happy and at ease. He was so relaxed around Tony. It was good to see him messing around for a change; not walking on eggshells, and being able to joke around with someone who didn't treat him like a monster.

"Anyway, what can we help you with," Dr Banner said, interuppting my thoughts.

"Coulson said I had to have fun," I said, causing Tony to pretend to faint with shock.

"I didn't think he knew the meaning of the word," he said, clutching at Bruce for support. "This is a rare oppertunity not to be wasted. Tommy, go grab Wade... We are playing a prank."

Bruce groaned as I smiled, thinking about what happend this morning. I had the perfect target. 


	11. Chapter 11 - Bad idea

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. If you're reading this then thank you very much for reading this far. Or maybe you just clicked the wrong thing. Either way, hi. Sorry about the wait; my family's been redecorating so I spent most of this week crying about wall paper scrapers.

"To defeat such a talented adversary as the Black Widow, you must join together and become one opponent for her to fight."

"Wade, I think you're being a bit overdramatic," I said with a sigh.

"What? I'm happy. I never thought you'd suggest pranking Natasha. Usually it's me who has to come up with all the dumb ideas round here. It's nice to have some help."

"About that. I'm not sure we should," said Bruce, obviously hoping to keep all his vital organs inside of him.

"Don't worry, we never do anything to hurt people. It's all good fun," I said trying to reassure him.

"Natsha's not really known for having good fun with people."

"And that's exactly why we're doing this rage quit. She needs to liven up," said Tony, sounding annoyed, but clearly excited. Until now, Natasha had been untouchable; but now he had three scapegoats, he was very enthusiastic about annoying Natasha.

Bruce sighed. "Well what exactly were you thinking of doing?" he asked apprehensively.

Wade took off his mask so we could all see his face.

"It's going to involve a cement mixer, a free range farm... and fire!" he said with an evil smirk.

"Umm... we can't actually burn her at the stake in the middle of a field if that's what you were thinking," said Tony, annoyed at having to be the voice of reason.

"No... but hold on to that one. And go get some sleep now. It's going to be an all-nighter," he said with a grin.

Several hours later Bruce woke me up.

"Here," he said, handing me a coffee with a smile.

"Thanks," I said accepting it gratefully.

"Wade said to meet him in the sub basement garage. Whatever he's got planned it's going to be fun. That's where Tony keeps all his favourite toys."

I smiled. I liked Tony and Bruce. They were kind of perfect; complete opposites that complete one another. Tony brings Bruce out of his shell, and Bruce makes sure Tony looks after himself properly. And it was pretty amusing the way they argued like an old married couple.

"Sounds great," I said, getting out of bed. I was still dressed from earlier, but decided to grab a hoodie when I went to put on my shoes.

Bruce took me down to the basement, where Tony was welding a giant sheet of metal.

"Perfect," said Wade. "What do you think?" he asked us as we approached.

"What does it do?"

"We're going to cook pancakes on it."

"And we couldn't have done that in the kitchen? In the morning?" I asked.

"No. We're making a lot of pancakes. Now help me shift all the eggs."

Four hours later we had amassed a small mountain of pancakes. I had no idea what we were going to do with them.

Wade peered at the cement mixer we had been using as a mixing bowl. "Hmmm... just enough left for one last small one."

He dumped all the mixture onto the heated alluminium sheet, completely covering it. We all stared at him. This was going to be huge.

"All will be reaveled my minions." He turned round to face the wall behind us. "And you guys, no peeking down the page to see what I'm doing," he threatened, turning back to us. "Now lets get these into the lift."

A few trips later and they were all piled up outside Natasha's door.

"And now leave it to the master," said Wade, picking up a handful and tiptoeing into her room.

I thought about how good a spy Natasha was. Wade must have been a pretty good merc to be able to sneak up on her like that; although I didn't really like to think about that. It was basically the same as saying my Uncle was really good at killing people. I wonder how he manages to stay so happy all the time.

I caught a glimpse inside Natasha's room and gasped. It was literally filled, from floor to ceiling, with pancakes. There was only a small gap that led from the door to Natasha.

"I'm just going to tuck her in," whispered Wade, picking up the giant pancake, and draping it over her like a blanket.

He slowly filled up the gap as he backed out of the room. I had no idea how Natasha was going to get out of there when she woke up.

I had a sudden sense of doubt. "Won't she be a bit-"

"Rise and shine Tasha," yelled Wade, pulling an air horn from behind his back.

There was a few seconds of lull as she woke up. Then there was a long stream of Russian, which judging by the tone was all swearing and insults.

""WILSON! YOU DID THIS!"

"Hey, if there's a security threat call Fury, if there's new science theories, call FitzSimmons, but if there's a sudden appearence of thousands of pancakes... Holla Atcha Boy!

There was a strange squishy noise, accompanied by some more swearing, as Natasha fought her way out. We all hid where we could, with Wade climbing on top of the doorframe. Eventually she appeared in the doorway, with murder in her eyes. Although she did look slightly less angry when she saw Bruce.

"I am going to-"

"Surprise!" Wade yelled, tipping over a giant jug he'd gotten from God knows where.

We all watched in horror as about 9 litres of maple syrup was poured over Natasha.

"To go with the pancakes," Wade finished cheerily.

"Please... that wasn't part of the plan," I whispered, backing away.

Natasha turned to glare at us.

Chaos ensued as we all tried to escape. Bruce sprinted off towards the lift, the sacred bond of the science bro's completely forgotten as he raced to get away without unleashing the Hulk, or dying. He made it and started hitting all the buttons until the doors closed. Unfortunately, that left the rest of us trapped, with Natasha between us and the staircase.

"Jarvis, initiate emergency protocol 1," Tony screamed.

Parts of the iron man suit started flying out of the wall and attaching themselves to Tony. Natasha knocked a few out of the air, but they kept flying at Tony, until his suit was fully assembled. Then he had to duck as she threw a table at him, which shattered the window beind him.

"Come on," he said grabbing me and flying out of the window.

As I looked back I saw Wade attempt to take a picture of Natasha's face. Then she pulled out a gun and shot him in the head.

"No!" I screamed, as he dropped to the floor.

"Relax," said Tony, as we made it to the ground. "His healing factor can easily take care of a head shot. That's actually Hill's favourite way of dealing with stress when someone doesn't hand in their paperwork on time."

I looked up at the broken window. "What are we going to do?"

"I guess we'll have to rescue him," came the voice of Bruce, as he walked out the door to join us.

I laughed, causing the other two to stare at me. I'd meant to be going over my basic extraction plan with Clint today. Somehow I didn't think this was what he'd had in mind. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Recovery

Authors Note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. I can't imagine anyone was waiting impatientely for the next chapter, but sorry about the wait anyway, responsibilities are attacking from all sides.

"So... Umm... I'm ready to start todays lesson. Oh... and Tony said he had a great idea for what we could do," I said to Hawkeye in the cafateria, trying to inject as much youthful innocence into my voice as possible.

"Yeah, I thought it would be good for Tommy to have actual experience instead of theory work, so Wade volunteered to be our agent in danger. Natasha's interrogating him right now," said Tony, following the plan to the letter.

"Really. Cause I already had this great lesson plan worked out. Oh, and also I got a message from Natasha telling me not to let you two and Bruce anywhere near her 'till she figured out a way to kill Deadpool."

We glanced at each other guiltily.

"So what did you guys do?"

"We made Natasha quite a large stack of pancakes for breakfast then Wade gave her a bath in maple syrup," said Tony with a shrug.

"Pictures or it didn't happen."

Well," I said turning to Tony with a sly grin, "Wade was the one with the camera..."

"No way. I'm not risking my kneck for that," he said, turning towards the door.

"Wait... We'll let you eat all the pancakes."

clint stopped and turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"No maple syrup garauntee?"

"Sure."

"Deal."

Half an hour later we were back outside Natasha's room as Clint tutored us whilst eating his way through the pancake blanket.

"First step. Find out where he's being held. Any ideas?"

"I don't know. Natasha has an insane amount of mental defences and Wade keeps swapping between singing and tempory deadness," I said. Starting to get slightly annoyed. Why did everyone keeps killing him for stress relief? Just because he can't actually die does not make it okay.

"Alright. You're going to actually have to think about it. Where would she take him?"

"I don't know!"

"Think! What would she need?"

"I don't know, somewhere quiet, and far away from Coulson maybe."

"Well then, you do know. Where does that sound like?"

"Well Coulson's office is pretty high up, so maybe one of the underground floors?"

"Good. But there are more than 20 of those here. So what else?"

"Well access to a hell of a lot of ammo if she's planning to shoot Wade to death," I said, rolling my eyes. "Oooooh."

"Got it?"

"Traning level. We only saw like three people all day last time because you to were there."

"And he's cracked it. So extraction plan?"

"Umm. Ask for him back nicely?"

"No."

"Well I don't really want to fight her. She's already angry enough."

Clint sighed and ducked back into Natasha's room to get another pancake.

"Rule one kid. Do not think you're too good to call in back up. Well okay maybe not rule one. Maybe that should be something more obvious, like don't piss off the Black Widow," Clint rambled.

"Clint, what exactly do you expect me to do? I can't exactly ask Bruce to hulk out and hope he doesn't kill her."

"Nope. That would be way to obvious. We're dealing with a spy, try a little subterfuge."

"I don't-" I bit my lip. "Okay I have an idea," I said, trying not to smirk.

Steve stepped out of the lift and ducked to avoid a throwing knife.

"Hey Natasha. I know you're, uh, busy. But I was wondering if you could give me a hand."

"What?" came an annoyed, but not openly furious voice.

"Well, me and Bucky went to Coney Island yesterday, to see how it had changed, and when I went to get some coffee, he got talking to this girl. After a while he introduced me, and got her to give me her phone number. I was just wondering if I should call her yet, because Tony was telling me about his three day rule people have now."

Natasha walked over to him, leaving her back to Wade. I prayed the oppertunity for matchmaking Steve would be enought to distract her.

"What's she like?"

"Well. She had an eyebrow piercing, which was kind of intimidating, but she's a vet, and she seemed really nice when she started talking about her animals..." Steve droned on as me and Clint slipped out of the vents. We headed over to Wade and tried to cut him free as quietly as possible.

Natasha turned round with a deadpan glare. "You seriously think you can sneak up on me?"

"You were meant to be focusing on Steve," I said.

"I'm multi-tasking," She said pulling out a handgun.

Right on cue TOny threw a handful of smokebombs from the elevator shaft. We made a break for the vents as Natasha turned on instinct to face the threat. She tried to follow, but found herself unable to walk in a straight line. The smoke bombs had a special gas Tony had been working on ever since he found out Steve couldn't get drunk, and never had to suffer the impossible stagger back home, or a hangover the next day. With a bit of luck Natasha would give up and go for a nap, then wake up with a very hazy memory. And hopefully Steve wouldn't be too mad that I neglected to mention this part of the plan.

'Job well done.' I thought to myself as Clint pushed Wade's limp form ahead of himself, basically using him as a giant duster.

"I really should get the lower levels cleaned more often," said clint, echoing my thoughts as he shoved the infamous merc with a mouth through a giant cobweb. 


	13. Chapter 13 - Together again

Authors Note: Disclaimer- I don't own Marvel. This chapter is from Deadpool's point of view, based on the relationship between him and Death in the Deadpool game.

"You certainly are feeling talkative today. I can't remember the last time we saw so much of each other."

The mercenaries eyes flicked open to find death smiling at him from a short distance.

"The upstate raids wasn't it? The drug dealer that kept electrocuting me," accepting her hand up.

"Yes. But all the dick jokes lowered the tone of the conversation dear. I hope you're going to be a little more mature this time," she said, as they began to circle the steps of a slow dance together.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a parent now. I'm a model of maturity and responsibility."

"Ah yes. The telepath child you are sending off to war. I hope you won't be mad when I have to take him. I'd hate for something to come between us."

"I could never be mad at you, my sensitive little skeleton. But you won't have to take him, I'm looking out for him," said Wade, relaxing into his usual playful self, as he took over death's steps so he could twirl.

"Be careful my love. Just because we can't stay together does not mean everyone you love can avoid me forever aswell."

"No one wants to avoid you," said Wade, reaching out to stroke her face in a rare moment of tendeness. "You're perfect," he said, in a softer, whistful voice.

She glanced down, looking slightly upset for some reason he didn't know. "You must go now my love. A bullet to the head can only hold you for so long."

"Welcome back to the land of the living," said Clint.

"It's not all that welcoming," said Wade spotting Director Fury glaring at them all from the corner. 


	14. Chapter 14 - A suitable punishment

Author's note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been insanely busy with GCSE coursework and really didn't feel like writing after having to stay up till 1 in the morning every night this week. Also I just reread the last chapter, sorry it sounds so rushed, I'll try to redo it when I can.

"Wilson. Barton. Wilson." said the director.

Clint and I glanced at each other worriedly. None of us had thought about what we were going to tell Fury or Coulson.

"Wade. I need to talk to you in private."

"Sure thing boss," he said cheerily, failing as usual to pick up on the general vibes of surpressed rage Fury emited.

They walked off into a meeting room, leaving me and Clint alone.

"Do you think he knows?"

"I'm not sure. But at least he only took Wade," said Clint, pulling an arrow out of his quiver to fiddle with nervously.

I glanced at him. "You count as a senior member of staff. Would you mind if I listened in sir?" I asked with mock sincerity.

He raised an eyebrow. "Go for it."

~In the meeting~

"You are a mercenary. We pay you, you do the job. That's how it works."

"Why me though. You have plenty of agents you could send!"

"We offered you the job, you accepted, now do it!"

"I can't go now. Tommy needs me here."

"And I need you out there. You said you wanted to be a part of something bigger, now prove it."

"Fine. But please don't send him out until I get back."

"He is being deployed in two weeks. If you want to be back in time I suggest you leave quickly,"

Wade sighed and turned to leave.

"I'm going to be there for him," he said resolutely.

"It's fine. It's not about what we did," I said in a flat voice, walking off in Wade's direction.

I could sense Clint staring at me as I walked off, but found I didn't care. Unfortunately I didn't manage to get out of the room before Wade and I crossed paths.

"I'm afraid I've got to go on a job," said Wade, unusually subdued. 


	15. Chapter 15 - Regret

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. Now that Deadpool and Tommy are seperated there's going to be some changing view points, so you can be free of first person whenever there's a Deadpool part. Sorry, I can't remember why I did Tommy's part in first person anyway. Also, amazing spiderman two broke my heart so I'm going to have a little bit of denial in this chapter. Please rate and review, the next person to can have a hypothetical puppy.

I sighed as Natasha smashed my face into the floor for the seventh time that day. She hadn't actually said anything about the pancake incident, partly because Clint asked her to lay off because it was just a joke (and because we payed him off in food), but I think also because by the time she came round Wade was already gone, and as heartless as she may seem while she's interogating someone, I think she actually felt a little sorry for me that I was alone again. That and the fact I have a Hulk on my team.

However she did seem slightly angry that she was robbed of her chance to get Wade back, which could explain the carpet burn on my nose. I couldn't exactly blame her though, I mean even I was mad at myself for letting him go.

I filled with guilt as I remebered the last thing I said to him. "Go on. I'm sure Spidey can survive a few weeks without you."

"What about you?"

"Well I won't piss off the world's most infamous assassin. And anyway I thought you were dead for going on two years. I think I can go two weeks without seeing you."

I knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left my mouth. I could see his face fall under his mask. For a second I thought he was going to hug me, but he obviously decided I wouldn't want him to, and caught himself. In the end it just looked like he flinched.

"Yeah, well, take care of yourself," he said quietly, turning towards the quinjet.

I know I should have said something, but like an idiot I just stood there feeling bad. I hoped he wouldn't take it too seriously, but I didn't have to be psycic to know how much I'd upset him. Now my only hope was that he got back before I had to leave so I could make it up to him. And a week and a half in with no news from him, that wasn't looking very likely.

"Aaagh," I screamed, as Natasha twisted my arm into a position I wouldn't have thought humanly possible.

"Try and stay focused. We wouldn't want you getting more hurt."

"Sorry," I said quickly, just wishing she'd release my arm before it came off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Clint give her a meaningful look.

"You did better today. You can go rest now."

"Thank you," I said, resisting the urge to go hug Clint.

As I walked through the lobby I saw Spiderman. I stopped him before he had chance to jump out of a window.

"It's okay, it's just me. Wade's out on a job."

"Oh, right. For how long."

"I don't know," I said, misery seeping into my voice.

"He's your Uncle right?"

"Well he's... Yeah, basically," I said, as I thought about everything he'd done for me. Maybe I couldn't say father, but he deserved something closer than distant cousin.

"I know what it's li-" Peter cut himself off. "Umm, have you been up on the roof yet, it's pretty cool when it starts getting dark?"

I shook my head and we headed off towards the lifts together. For the next half an hour Peter pointed out some of the important buildings and places in New York. Then he pointed out a comparitively insignificant looking building site.

"What? Is it gonna be a huge sky scraper or something?" I asked

"Nope. I used to hang around there a lot when I first got my powers. They used to have about 8 cranes on site at any one time. It was great practice for shooting webs in midair. But that's where I first met Wade."

"Why was he on a construction sight?" I glanced at Peter. "Are you honestly trying to tell me that he had an actual job," I said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, be sensible. I went there to practice like normal, but then I noticed someone standing right on the edge of the crane. I had no idea how he got there, I hadn't seen anyone when I came in, but at the time I thought it was someone trying to jump, so I climbed over. Anyway, as I got closer, I saw the swords and got ready to fight him. I didn't even have a chance to get a single hit in. He just turned around with the bottom of his mask pulled up, asked if I had fun copying his costume, stuck his tongue out and jumped."

"What?"

"The idiot jumped off the crane and yelled catch me Spidey on the way down. I was a newbie at the time and started panicking, by the time I shot a web it was too late to stop him. I'll never forget watching him hit the ground. It took me two minutes to find the courage to climb down and go pick up what was left at him. By the time I got over to him, his healing factor had fixed everything. He sat up, looked at me, and told me it was okay and he still loved me."

I stared at him. "You let him die?" I asked slightly accusingly, overlooking the fact that everything worked out fine because of Wade's healing factor.

"That's the thing though Tommy, Wade's idea of fun is to toss himself off a building to see if I could catch him in time, so trust me when I say he will be fine."

I looked over at him and smiled. "Thanks. And that's gonna be a great story to tell the grandkids."

"Actually that has to do with the rest of the story."

My eyes widened in shock. "What you guys are actually-"

"No you idiot. Don't you start aswell. But you see Wade kept doing it. Everytime I stopped on a building he'd just seem to know. He'd always sneak up behind me, see how close he could get without my spidey sense kicking in, then jump. Then I'd watch him splat on the pavement."

He saw my disgusted face and laughed. "Until one day I managed to catch him in time. Then he just took off his mask and smiled at me and told me to remember that. I didn't see him for awhile after that. But a few weeks later my girlfriend was falling in just the same way, it was the longest and worst few seconds of my life. But I managed to get to her just in time, and I mean literally another second and her head would have hit the ground. The next time I saw him I asked him why he kept jumping. He said that I deserved to be happy but I'd needed more practise, then offered me a taco before he walked off. Look, I know I get annoyed at him a lot and it seems like I don't like him sometimes, but trust me, every time I see him I think about how close her head was to the ground, and how many times I'd seen him splattered on the asphalt, just to give me a better chance at catching my girlfriend. And I know you've been upset lately, but believe me your Uncle is a good man, him being a mercenery doesn't change that."

I thought for a few seconds. 'What the hell, Wade trusts him.' I thought.

"That's not the problem," I mumbled. "I said something stupid without thinking and I really upset him, and I'm worried I won't get a chance to say sorry before I... go."

"Go?"

"On a mission."

"That worried huh? Well you're a telepath right, can't you just think a message to him?"

"He's to far away?" I said miserably.

"When's he due to check in next?"

"A couple of days maybe, if it all goes well."

"Well then ask Hill to help you, she oversees all the handlers so she can coordinate who needs back up and who's coming home soon."

I laughed derisively. "Hill's not going to help me potentially comprimise his mission for a personal errand."

"Look if you're this sure you wont be see him because you're 'going' she'll let you have one last chance to talk to him. I know she seems scary but she's just good at her job, deep down she actually has a pretty strong mothering instinct. She won't let anything happen to her agents, physically or emotionally."

"Thanks spiderman. You actually give really great speeches."

I smiled at him as he jumped off the side of the building and fired a web. What have all the avengers got against stairs? 


	16. Chapter 16 - POV

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. This is a Deadpool chapter so prepare for fourth wall breaks guys. I'm talking to you.

The Merc with a mouth surveyed the arms dealer, cursing silently as he moved deeper into the crowd of civillians.

"If Fury had just let us take the shot on Wednesday we could have been home by now," he grumbled, forgetting about his comms.

"Wilson, we've been over this. Fury wants you to be discreet, chasing a man through an airport brandishing two swords tends to draw attention," said one of his team members.

'One of his team members? How come we don't know his name? It doesn't sound like us to not check up on the people we're working with," said a voice in the back of his head.

'Maybe he just doesn't have one. You can't expect them to name every single person in our universe, it would get too complicated. Maybe he just isn't important enough to the plot,' Wade replied in his head.

'Fair enough. But I thought we said we weren't going to think about being fictional anymore now we're looking after Tommy. Don't you want him to be real?

'Of course I do. You were the one who brought it up.'

'I just thought the audience would be annoyed by the lack of detail. But we should probably get back to the target now, he's moving.'

"S#!t." Wade swore out loud. "Target is heading towards the south side of the market square, heading towards an alley. 3 civillians, one has a knife up his sleve though, could be protection. That discreet enough for you?"

"Yes. You have permission to engage target. But no fatal blows and NO CIVILLIAN CASUALTIES. Fury made that clear Deadpool."

He made his way towards the target, sticking to the roof tops. The one thing he admired about the buildings in Britian was that although they were tiny, they were very close together. It took literally no effort when he got to the alley, thanks to the terraced houses.

'But why do we have to be in Britain anyway? Couldn't we have just taken him out at the airport?'

'No. Fury told us not to and we don't want to upset him. We're only a reserve avenger right now. We have to take this seriously.'

'Fine. But if we run into Psylocke you're dealing with it.'

'Deal. Now shut up'

The mercenery sprang into action and dropped off the roof, landing lightly, using the target to break his fall. The startled onlookers scattered once they caught sight of the swords.

"Alex Winter. You supplied Doom with weapons, now you're going to pay the price," said Deadpool, stabbing him through the chest.

His eyes widened at the pain, but then narrowed again with a determined look.

"It doesn't matter. I have people who'll continue my buisness after I'm gone. Victor will be successful in his glorious crusade."

"Huh. You're not just in it for the money, you actually buy all that c* p. Damn, that complicates things," he said, helping Alex up.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you in. S.H.I.E.L.D wants you alive."

But you just stabbed me."

"Yeah well people always tell you a lot more on their deathbeds. But come on, did you seriously think that's going to kill you? It's nearly your shoulder and I've clearly missed everything vital. I didn't even take the blade out."

"But... but I don't want to go to prison."

"Tough. You're a crazy homicidal arms dealer. It's what you deserve."

"But you were meant to kill me. That's not fair," he whined, losing the last of his dignity.

"Don't feel to bad. If you're popular with those guys you'll probably break out in a few weeks anyway," said Deadpool, trying to cheer the man up, although inwardly he wanted to take that knife and twist. He had mentioned others, which Fury would want him to neutralise. In his heart he knew he wasn't getting back in time to see Tommy.

'But he doesn't need us remember,' said the voice quietly from the back of his mind. 'Nobody cares about a merc. Not even our own family.'

'Technically he didn't say he didn't care about us. Just that we let him down and broke his heart.'

Wade sighed as his team came into view and took Alex off him.

"I'm going to call the handler, this guy mentioned some other crazies he's got working for him," said Deadpool, allowing some of his annoyance towards the arms dealer to creep into his voice.

When he tapped his comms he was surprised when it was answered immediately, in contrast to the last few times he had worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. But surprise turned to apprehension as Maria Hill's sharp voice asked him for the mission status. 


	17. Chapter 17 - Close

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. This chapter is back to Tommy's point of view. Sorry for poor quality lately. I've been really busy. I promise I'll start proof reading again now. PLease rate and review to tell me what you like and what needs changing.

I paced nervously outside the door to Agent Hill's office. "Just go in and ask. You can ask for nothing. Just ask her."

"Are you going to stand out there all day?" came an irratated voice from within.

"Oh c$ p," I whispered. "umm, can I come in please."

"Yes."

I walked in, becoming more nervous with every step I took. By the time I reached her desk I was ready to run.

"What do you want."

"I... Well, I know that Wade has to call soon to say everything's going okay and I was wondering if there was any chance that I could, you know, talk to him."

She looked up from her stack of paperwork to glare at me. Oh god this was a mistake.

"Those calls are made to a handler, to track progress and review risks to agents," she said as my face fell.

She paused. "However your Uncle is working a high profile, sensitive case that could require high level clearence. I'll have the call redirected to me. You're welcome to listen in."

"Thank you so much. You're the best," I babbled, stopping once her glare intensified. I guess flattery was not the way to make her happy.

"They were sent out this morning. We're expecting news any time. You can wait outside if you're quiet. But no more pacing or you're going to be my next sparing partner," she threatened.

"Okay. I'll be quiet. Thank you," I said, slipping out of the room as noiselessy as was possible. I sat down on the floor a few feet away and settled down, expecting a long wait. I idly wondered why she agreed so easliy. Agent Hill didn't seem like the type of persin to break with protocol without reason.

That thought pulled me up short. What if she knew about what I said just before Wade left. That had to be the reason. I didn't know whether to be happy or angry. It was nice that they understood, but it was so annoying that they were watching my every move. I wondered if Wade had to put up with this. Probably not I thought, I wouldn't want to be the one to annoy an immortal assassin.

About an hour passed. I invented a new game of whispering creepy stuff inside Tony's head whilst he was alone in the lab to keep myself occupied. Just as I was busy explaining that he had built the avengers' tower on an unconsicrated grave yard Maria called me in.

"Thomas, he's here."

I walked in and Hill handed me a tablet. "Thanks," I said with a small smile.

"Tommy, why are you calling?" Wade asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, I was just, you know, worried."

"Why. Regen remember," he said with a long laugh, that didn't quite manage to convince me.

"No, I mean about what I said before. It kind of came out wrong. I didn't mean to..." I trailed off remembering Agent Hill was still in the room.

But as I glanced aound I saw that I was alone in the room. "Jesus, that woman should be a ninja," I muttered.

"I didn't mean to upset you," I finished with more confidence.

"And they let you call in the middle of an assignment to tell me this?" he asked increduously.

"Well, you know what they say, never go to bed on an argument."

"Dude, that was like two weeks ago," he said, his voice sounding a little more animated this time.

"Shut up. It was heartfelt. That's all that matters," I bit back, gladly joining in the friendly banter.

"so if I abandoned you in the North Pole for 6 months, but said sorry when I came back that would be okay?"

"Well obviously not, the North Pole doesn't have penguins. South Pole would be fine though."

"Yeah but the North Pole has the Wolverines in it, and if you want to pass any of Logan's classes when you start at school, you're going to have to say they're even better than penguins."

"Dude! Nothing is better than penguins. They bellyslide for fun..."

"Gentlemen, this line is not meant for casual coversations," said Hill, materialising back in the room as soon as things were okay between us. I could see why she was the deputy director, the only thing more efficient than her was a terminator.

"Yes ma'am. Sorry Wade I have to go. Just... take care of yourself okay. Oh, and Spidey says hi," I managed to get in before the glare Agent Hill was giving me reached fatal levels.

"Thank you," I said, handing the tablet back.

"You're welcome. Wade said that the target was neutralised, but others have surfaced. It could take a few weeks to complete the job," she said giving me a pointed stare.

"Oh." I let out involuntarily, as I realised the implacations. He wouldn't be back before I left. 'I wonder if that's the last time I'll ever talk to him,' a sad voice in the back of my head murmered.

"I'm sorry I bothered you for so long. I'll go now," I said, before any other stupid involuntary actions happened, like crying.

As I walked back to my room I began to get angry with myself. 'And I have the cheek to make him feel bad about him leaving me alone,' I thought to myself.

I caught my reflection in a window. "I am going to see him again," I promised to myself outloud.

~Deadpool's point of view~

'He didn't mean it. He does love us,' thought the mercenary happily.

'Yeah but we didn't tell him we weren't getting back in time. He might be mad,' pointed out another voice.

'We'll make that up to him when he gets back from his mission.'

'He's going deep cover with no training. You know he might not be coming back right?'

'He will. It's all about popularity, we'll swing it from him.'

'Have you seen all the s#!t that's happened to us. I'm not sure we can be that popular.'

'Weren't you listening? Tommy just said that even Spidey loves us!' said the mercenary, refusing to let anything ruin his new found happiness. 


	18. Chapter 18 - New begining

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. Okay, finally stuff is going to start happening, at last. Please rate and review, and please send a message or leave a review about whether or not you want Tommy to survive this story. I'm simultaneously evil and a wuss so I don't know what to do with him.

I bounced my knee up and down nervously. In the middle of the night Coulson had escorted me back to the mutant proof cells, to await the breakout. He smiled reassuringly as he explained how plans of the building had been 'leaked' to Magneto, including the metal pipes that ran underneath the cells. He expected the brotherhood to be here in about four hours.

Still that was about five hours ago, I sighed as I kept trying to find somebody's thoughts to read, despite the fact that I knew my powers weren't going to work in here. Then all of a sudden that no longer mattered.

"Homosapiens! You never learn!" Eric's signiture taunt echoed loudly off the walls, but then was drowned out by the screeching of bending metal, as all the doors to the cells were ripped off their hinges.

I ran out to meet him, and glanced around at the other prisoners. I recognised them all, and there were no other telepaths, which should make my job slightly easier. However, there was a teleport, which made things a lot more dangerous for the agents trying to fight us as we made our way to the ground floor. I saw several go down in just a few seconds, and realised one of them was the gaurd who challenged me on the way to Coulson's office. It was hard to hold that aginst him, now half of his throat was scattered around the floor next to his limp form.

Eric didn't appear to be in the mood for a fight today though. "Jugganought, if you would be so kind as to make us a new exit."

He set off running, destroying everything that was blocking his path. We followed after him, Eric laughing as agents continued to fire at us, despite the fact that he just flung the bullets back at them.

~Deadpool's point of view~

The merc with a mouth was laughing at a bar with one of his co-workers when his comms buzzed.

"Spidey, I was begining to think you weren't talking to me. I hope you're not cheating on me."

"Wade he's gone. Magneto came for him today."

Spiderman flinched as the comm line was filled with the sound of breaking glass, then cut out completely. The mercenary stormed out of the bar, leaving a very embarrassed team to explain away the damage. But contrary to what they thought, he wasn't going back to a safe house to drown his feelings in a bottle of something stronger. His feeling factor woudn't let him do that, so the mercenary focused on what it did let him do. Fury had said he couldn't come back until all the Doom fanatics were gone, so they were going to be all gone by the end of the night, he promised himself. So while the other S.H.I.E.L.D agents went back to their safe house to try talk to him, he headed over towards the suspected weapons factory.

~Tommy's point of view~

"Home sweet home," I muttered outloud, as I settled into my tiny shared room in Magneto's compound. 'I really wish I could have one of Wade's pancakes around now. He could make a fortune in selling comfort food' I thought, as I tried to prepare for the coming afternoon. Erik was going to want to talk to us about everything that had happened at S.H.I.E.L.D whilst we were there, so I was going to have to walk the fine line between puting agents in danger, and being so vague that he started to suspect me already. I wonder how Natasha did this all the time.

With sudden certainty, I decided that would be my story. Natasha had been trying to get me to crack. She was the best, so no one would question why I didn't have anything on her. Plus I'd spent so much time training with Natasha over the past week that she couldn't really have been interrogating anyone else, which would avoid any conflicting stories nicely. Also the fact that I was so covered in bruises thanks to her meant that no one would doubt anything I said about her being an evil, geneva conention violating, she devil. 


	19. Chapter 19 - In practise

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. Thank you so much for anyone who's taken the time to read this far. I never thought anyone would actually read this. You guys are amazing.

"So then I spent the next four days being glared at by the psyco b! $h whilst the nutty director guy just bobbed around in the background telling me that I was not being the man Steve Rogers knows I can be," I finished my story about captivity in S.H.I.E.L.D, trying to make it loud and animated, instead of having any useful information in it.

"Interesting. You couldn't use your powers at all in the cell?" asked Magneto.

"I kept trying, but I just ended up grimicing 'cause I was concentrating too hard, then sparking another glaring war with the angry S.H.I.E.L.D agent. Although to be fair she was actually a lot more fun than the Captain America fan boy. I could actualy rile her up and get her to do something," I babbled. 'Well at least that's technically true,' I thought, as I remembered the look on her face when she was coated with Maple syrup. 'Oh god Tommy, now is not the time to start laughing.'

"Hmmm. It almost makes me want to have another attempt at converting Charles to the brotherhood. You just can't get the telepaths these days."

"Well then why d'ya rescue me," I said sticking my tongue out at him. 'Oh c$ p, I picked that up from Barton,' I thought to myself.

Fortunately after an intense look of dissaproval, Erik brushed it off as acceptable teenage stupidity. "I have a use for you and some of the others who were with you at S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Oh cool. What for?" I asked, keeping my tone light. 'Please, just let it be this easy. Tell me the plan now and I can just stroll out without being murdered,' I prayed silently in my head.

"We must strike out against the unjust rulers and their mutant registration act!" he said in a loud voice.

'Could you be any more vague,' I thought bitterly. 'And do you have to be so overdramatic. You're wearing a cape for crying out loud. You're an eighty year old man and you still haven't got past your scene phase.'

"Umm, right. Sounds fun. Have you got anything in mind or..." I trailed off, hoping that was a normal thing to say.

"We will show the homosapiens exactly what makes us more evolved," he said.

'You realy can't help the ridiculous speeches can you? I actually think you'd join the Avengers' if I told you Thor still talks in Shakespearian.'

"Sounds great. Down with the mutant registration act," I said, flashing him a quick smile as I walked off. I thought about snooping round but decided against it. I'd only just got back from enemy terratory. I thought about what Natasha said, I had to be a natural part of the scenery before I started going places I wasn't supposed to be. I somehow didn't think five hours was long enough to form a deep trust bond with Erik.

I decided to try my luck in the hall instead. Everyone hung out there, and I'd seen a kid called Bobby, who could control fire, in there a short while ago. Apparently Magneto had taken a shine to him and even if he didn't know anything about what was going to happen, I guessed I shoud propbably talk to someone my age for a change.

I spotted him shuffling cards at a table on his own. It looked like my luck was begining to turn.

"Isn't that normaly Gambit's deal?" I asked, trying to start a conversation so I could gently ease myself into his mind without him noticing.

"What do you care?" he snarled back, clearly not in the mood to talk.

"I just thought fire was your thing. Seemed like kind of a health and safety hazard surrounding you with paper," I said upping the smile to a cheeky grin.

Judging by the glare I recieved that was not the right thing to say. It seemed it was time for to break out the espionage.

"Alright. I actually wanted to ask you something. It's just you used to go to Charles Xaviers' school right?"

"Yeah. Then I left," he answered shortly.

"Why," I asked, trying to sound intrigued.

"Apparently I'm suppposed to be ashamed of my powers. Not allowed to upset any of the precious humans," he sneered. "Magneto's the only one who ever actually helped me."

"Oh right. When did you join him?" I asked, staying casual, but internally screaming that I was leading the conversation the right way.

"About eight months ago. When Congress started pushing the mutant registration act."

'Oh you beauty,' I thought, as thoughts connected to the act started flashing through his mind.

"Yeah. I'm kind of worried about that. I mean if the humans know where we are they're obviously gonna start atacking us," I said, trying to keep him on topic as I checked for anything important.

"Exactly! But Proffesor Xavier still thinks we can get along peacefully."

"Well I suppose we kind of have to. I mean what can we do about it?" I asked in the most off hand manner I could manage.

"Don't worry about that. Magneto's got a plan that's going to take care of every act Congress tries to bring in against us."

And then I found exactly the memory I needed.

"They can't force us to do anything. We're the advanced ones. They shoud fear us." shouted Bobby.

"So they should, and they will. Those fools put too much faith in their government to sort out everything in their petty lives. It would be very hard for them if their sainted president stopped working for them," replied Erik sinisterly.

'Well that's a good place to start,' I thought, as a tall boy with silvery grey hair joined us with a nod, and started to deal out the cards. 


	20. Chapter 20 - Return

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. Thank you so much for reading, please rate and review, and seen as though I've had the grand total of one reply, the offer still stands to say whether or not you want Tommy to survive this story. I know a lot of people don't like o.c's so feel free to tell me to bump him off if that's what you want.

~Deadpool's point of view~

The mercenary stood surrounded by bodies, his swords still dripping with blood. As he waited for his healing factor to take care of his injuries, he began to take notice of his surroundings.

'Hey, when did the courtyard become full of guns? And gain a roof?'

'We're inside now you idiot. Weren't you paying attention?'

'Not really. Killing is easy for us. And I was taking a quick peek at how Tommy's getting along. He's doing great,thanks for asking,' the mercenery told himself sarcastically.

'Dude, you can't look at the other chapters, that's cheating! And we said we were going to stop with the whole 'we're all fictional' thing. The audience isn't going to believe a word we say if we keep breaking our promises.'

'So what. If they're the audience they clearly already know we're fictional, and I really needed to see how Tommy was doing. We're meant to be looking out for him remember.'

'Okay. But you won't have to do that much longer anyway. People are dead, mission's complete. We just have to call the team in to gather evidence and stuff and then we can go home and get him.'

The merc with a mouth reactivated his comms and told his team were he was. After a little initial anger that he had gone in alone, he realised that they were all quite pleased that the mission was over so easily. However, that all changed when they arrived at the factory.

"What have you done? You killed everyone!" shouted Sam angrily, the man he had been having a drink with just a few short hours ago.

"They were working for Doom," the mercenary shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do?"

"Dead people are a lot harder to question Wilson!"

"Relax. We still have the leader remember. He's going to be able to answer a lot more than any of these guys could have."

"We still could have taken them in. You didn't need to kill them."

"I'm a mercenary." Wade said, starting to raise his voice a little. "Why do you think Fury hired me."

Sam gave him a hard glare, not wanting him to say it.

"Because I'm the best at what I do. And what I do is kill people."

"Well I don't think Fury will be happy about this," said Sam, trying to cling to the idea that he worked for the good guys.

After a very tense, and mainly silent six hour flight Wade was back in New York. The merc had never been happier to be back in a building containing both Fury and Hill.

However, when he and his team were stopped on arrival, being told that the affore mentioned wanted to see them, that feeling quickly faded. It was standard procedure to be seen by the handler first, so that they could pass anything important along to the director, or the deputy director. 'This doesn't look good', Wade thought to himself, as he worried about the sudden change of plan.

The mercenary strolled casually into Fury's office, whilst the rest of the team followed at a distance. When Fury glared at him, causing his team mates to pale, he just picked up a stapler off Fury's desk to play with.

"Deadpool. What did you do?"

"I took care of the rest Winter's crazy followers. You're welcome."

"You killed 34 people. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"I'd bury them. Otherwise they tend to cause a stink."

"You have destroyed relations with Britain, and you were caught on camera being shot, then healing, which means people will associate mutants with the murder of 34 British citizens. Other people will suffer because of this."

"I'm not sure it's still a murder if they're shooting back at you. I like to call it extreme arguing."

"Whatever you call it, it's a mess. I am not pleased."

"You never are. It's one of your character traits. But I'll make it up to you. I'll go stop Magneto for you."

"If you thought killing those people would allow you to go in and rescue Tommy you are sorely mistaken. We need an undercover agent Wilson. If you went in and killed evryone, you would start a war with mutants against humans. If you learn nothing else from this please learn that killing the bad guys isn't always as easy as it seems. There are consequences."

The mercenary considered telling the Director that he quit, and going in after his nephew anyway. But a small part of him knew that if S.H.I.E.L.D was being seen as killing off mutants, there would be chaos. With a sigh he resigned himself to the fact that he would have to wait it out.

"Okay. No gratuitous violence," he said in a subdued tone.

Fury gave him a piercing glare with his one good eye. Fortunately Hill offered him an excuse to get away.

"Xavier wanted to know a few details about Tommy for when he enrols at the institute. We understand if you would like to go to the institue in person to talk to him."

The mercenary smiled beneath his mask.

"A chance to see Logan again. Yaaay!" he said, skipping out of the office, throwing the stapler over his shoulder.

As he made his way down to the ground floor, he thought about everything Hill had done recently; letting him off lightly just now, and letting Tommy call him during a mission.

"She's all right for a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D agent," he muttered to himself. "We should buy her a taco." 


	21. Chapter 21 - Planning for the future

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. Thank you for reading, please rate and review. I'm afraid I've only seen x-men origins, and a very small amount of comics, so I'm not sure how Logan would act towards Wade. You can tell me if it's awful, I don't mind.

"Wade. Lovely to see you in person," said Charles Xavier, his usual smile fixed into place.

"Well I wanted to make sure your school was okay. Only the best for my son."

"He's not your real son," grumbled Wolverine from the corner of the room. "And you've been here before. I don't see why you had to come back."

"Why, to see you of course Logan," said the mercenary, jumping on to the unsuspecting x-man for a piggyback. "I know how much you hate it when we're part."

"If you don't get off me right now you're going to have six new wounds for your healing factor to take care of," he growled.

"Ah yes, the healing factor. The thing that brought us together in the first place," Wade said, hopping down off Logan. "Hey! If that makes us kind of related, then that means you're kind of related to Tommy too!" he said with renewed enthusiasm.

"About that Wade. Does Tommy have any other relatives?" asked the Proffesor, trying to keep the peace.

"Not anymore. They kicked him out," he explained. "But that's okay, we'll take care of him. Won't we Jimmy," he said, placing his arm round the shorter mans shoulder.

"Get your arm off me," threatened Logan, but gave the merc no time to comply, before sliding out his claws, and stabbing Wade through the stomach.

"Ooh, ooh, that tickles. A little to the left please."

"Logan. Stop that!" ordered Charles.

With a stern look from the proffesor, he retracted his claws and left the office, muttering to himself as he went.

"I'm sorry about that. He doesn't like reminders of the weapon X programme."

"Oh, I thought he didn't like me. But he's going to love Tommy," said Wade with certainty, taking on the role of a proud mother.

"What is he like?" Charles asked, under the pretence of casual interest.

"Nothing like me, if that's what you're worried about," said Wade, straigh to the point. "Although I don't see why nobody here likes me," he added, looking a little sad.

"Wade, you came into my school wearing two katanas and a belt full of knives and explosives," said Charles, doing his infamous eyebrow raise.

"Of course. The kids must love me right now."

Xavier sighed, long resigned to Deadpool's lack of responsibility.

"Do you foresee any difficulties for him coming to school here?"

"No, he's wondeful. Bright too, a telepath just like you."

"Really? And has he been able to read your mind successfully," Charles asked, genuinely interested now.

"I don't know," the mercenary said, sounding almost distraught for a split second.

Charles didn't need to be able to read his mind properly to know what was wrong. Hill had informed him of Tommy's mission over the phone, per their agreement for him to be notified about his former friend, and best enemy's movements.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can ask him when he gets back," he said gently.

Wade looked up, a glimmer of hope was in his eyes, that was hidden by his mask. He knew about Erik and Charles' history, and hoped Charles was right about the man he used to know.

'Damn right I know about their history, who doesn't after X-men first class?' he thought with an imaginary wolf whistle.

'Dude, stop interupting. And enough shipping! This chapter was meant to be emotional, and show our depth of character.'

'Well I've ruined that now. Why don't we go play tag with Wolvy instead?' he thought to himself, as he skipped out of Xavier's office.

Charles sighed to himself. Perhaps he didn't want to have to listen to what was going on inside that mans head.

~Tommy's point of view - Two weeks later~

It had been two weeks. Two weeks and eleven hours since I arrived back at Magneto's camp. And what had I found? Nothing.

I was starting to get worried though. My boredom and irritation at not being able to find any information on the upcoming attack on the president was begining to turn into open resentment towards some of the key members of Magneto's group. I saw that most people viewed me as an arrogant teenager. However I had stupidly told Bobby my real last name. It just slipped out on instinct when he asked. I checked his recent memories the next day and saw that he had gone running to tell Magneto, and the two of them had made the connection between me and Wade. Magneto seemed suspicious, but as I was a fellow mutant, decided innocent until proven guilty. However Bobby looked more and more hostile each day, which made spying all that harder.

I checked my clock with a sigh. Midnight. I decided it was time to get a glass of water.

I slipped out of bed, grateful my room mate was an incredibly deep sleeper. As I slipped noiselessly through the compound, I gave silent thanks to Natasha in my head for her tutoring. When I reached the computer room I decided to log in, instead of hack, having poked around in people's heads for passwords all last week just in case.

I logged in as Jugganought, and checked his email. I smiled when I saw a recent one from Eric.

"Our attempts to convince Petr have failed. The tin man seems certain to stay on Charles' side. Of course I couldn't reveal too much information to him seen as though he is staying with Charles and that insufferable reserve of adamantium, but I had hoped he would see sense anyway. But it looks like you will be doing this alone. You will need to begin training to make your actions more precise. When we reach the white house we can not leave a trail of destruction behind us. I am afraid even the humans would notice that. Focus on trying to stop suddenly before hitting walls."

I closed down the email and smiled. I had the first vital bit of information - Place - The white house. Now I just needed a date, the names of anyone else involved, and evidence strong enougth to convict if I could manage it. Shoud be a cake walk.

I glanced at my watch and saw fifteen minutes had passed. With a sigh I realised that was propbably long enought to get a drink. But as I reached my room I realised something was wrong.

"Oh c$ p!" I whispered.

Bobby was standing outside my door.

"Hey! What you doing?" he asked, a slightly threatning tone in his voice.

"Oh, I went for a drink. People here think so loud, it's pretty much impossible to get to sleep," I said quietly, trying to sound like a sleep deprived teenager, who'd just stumbled back from the kitchen, instead of a young S.H.I.E.L.D agent, returning from spying. "What about you?"

It was his turn to look embarassed. "Umm... I."

"Just one of those nights, eh? Don't worry, I always have trouble sleeping, with everyone's voices in my head. I'm always up for a midnight poker session," I said, trying to restore some of our previous 'friendship'.

"Thanks. That sounds great. It's nice to find another insomniac."

Hoping I hadn't just signed myself up to being checked on every night, we headed towards the hall together. 


	22. Chapter 22 - New knowledge

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own marvel. Thanks for reading, please rate and review, any constructive critisism would be great.

I walked slowly down the hallway towards the meeting. It was in Erik's office, and considering how I had heard Bobby's thoughts outside my room every night for the past two weeks, this was either going to be really good or really bad. Hoping I wasn't about to be executed for treachery, I pulled open the door.

"Thomas. Nice of you to join us," said Erik sarcastically, as I realised I was the last one in the room.

"Umm, sorry," I said, unable to think of an excuse of the top of my head.

He glared at me for a while before beginning his speech.

"As you know the homosapiens have been doing there best to legislate a halt to our evolutionary progress. Now is the time to fight back."

'Like you've been doing ever since you met Charles in the 1960's,' I thougth sarcastically.

"It is a simple plan brothers. Before I tried to turn all the world leaders into mutants, and accept them into our family. I realise now that is not necessary."

'Great. Now if only you would realise that these ridiculous, long ass speeches aren't necessary either.'

"The president of the United States, the leader of the free world. He is all we need. The White House has been succesfully brached by a single teleport before, between us we cannot fail," he said, turning to share a smirk with Jugganought. "Then we will make him do what we want."

'Would that be bringing capes back into fashion?' I wondered.

"Before, Mystique has tried impersonating a senator, but the x-men realised. Now we have an undetectable method."

Finally my curiosity was piqued. This was what I needed to hear.

"We have a telepath amongst us now." said Magneto, nodding towards me. "We shall break into the White House, and Thomas will control the President from there. We will impliment gradual changes, but even if suspicions are raised, the President will still be himself."

Grudgingly I admitted it was a good plan. 'Still not happening though.'

With a jolt I realised I could get pretty much everything I needed from him now.

"Umm, sorry but when are you planning on doing this? Because I'm not sure my powers are that good yet," I asked.

"We will not be attempt it for at least a month. The elections are coming up, and it would be foolish to gain power over a leader just before he is gives up his rule."

I nodded, feeling happy. A month was loads of time.

~Deadpool's point of view~

The merc with a mouth walked back into the Avengers' tower just as the last of his insides grew back.

'Wow. Logan's really good at sparring.'

'I'm pretty sure he was tring to kill us.'

'Don't be silly. He wouldn't do that... Again.'

"Hey Wade," greeted Tony distractedly, as he worked on an iron man suit.

"Hey Tony. Do you know the extraction plan for Tommy?"

"No, but I haven't tried to hack into S.H.I.E.L.D for over a week now. They must be missing me," he said, with a grin. "Jarvis, find me Tommy's extraction plan," he called.

A few minutes later a very angry Nick Fury appeared in the room. "Stark. What the hell are you doing?" he yelled.

"Looking for Tommy's extration plan," he answered calmly.

Fury glared for a while, but eventually turned to Wade. "We have a team on standby for if he calls, or uses Banner and Starks device. He's safe."

"No. I want to be part of that team."

"Wilson-"

"No. Let me look after my kid."

"He's not your kid," said Fury, echoing Logan's thoughts from earlier.

"None of us are related, we're still a family," Tony interjected. "If it was Hill who was on the line, you would do anything."

"Shut up Stark!"

"Remember the rules Fury. Don't offend you're allies," said Natasha, who had slipped in without anyone noticing. "Wade wants to go, and we all know he will one way or another. You should let him help."

"And why do you care?" the director hissd at her.

Natasha had learned long ago, never to let anyone know if you cared about someone. She actually admired the kid who could have dredged up her worst memores to use against her, but had never even tried to read her mind. She knew that Clint actually liked him. He said Tommy would become an amazing prankster with his help. So she gave the most neutral answer she could think of.

"Unfortunately Thomas did not excel at undercover work. I believe that he will be discovered, and we will have to fight our way to him. If we are going to have to fight mutants, it may be useful to have one with a healing factor on our side."

After some more intense glaring with his one good eye, Fury accepted the truth of what she was saying.

"Fine. Wilson, go see Hill at 9:00 tomorrow morning. She'll brief you."

"Thank you Furry," said Wade, causing another intense look of dislike to be sent his way.

Natasha thougth of the grin on Clint's face when he saw the pictures of her covered in maple syrup. He had tried to hide it, but when he looked at her, he couldn't help it. Although she had acted annoyed with him, she was secretly thrilled. Clint hadn't been unable to contain his childish sense of humour like that since before Loki had got his hands on him. She looked over at the mercenary who had put that smile on her most trusted friends face.

"How was the school?" she asked, in what Tony and Wade could have sworn was a friendly manner. 


	23. Chapter 23 - Time to go

Authors note: Disclaimer - I don't own Marvel. Anyway, a happy holiday to all of you guys, and thank you for reading.

I stood outside Magneto's office door, debating with my self about whether to go in or not.

'There's only three weeks left, that's not a lot of time for S.H.I.E.L.D to round up everyone involved.'

'But we don't even know everyone involved yet.'

'That's why we're here, to get the last bit of information.'

'But we're going to get caught.'

'We might. Especially if you keep standing here in plain sight.'

'Fine,' I huffed, as I stepped inside, not too happy about losing an argument with myself. Although I smiled a little as I sat down at the computer. Hopefully this meant I would be home within a day or two.

I logged on using Magneto's password (old friends, which seemed a strange choice, but I didn't question it. It was at least a bit better than Steve's choice of password1.) However, when I tried to open the protected files, the password wouldn't work for them. Spotting one named only as a date for next month, I decided now was the time to use Tony and Bruce's magical memory stick.

As soon as I plugged it in it began flashing and 'file transfer 0%' flashed up on the screen. Satisfied that work was underway I occupied myself with the swively chair in Erik's office for the next ten minutes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here!"

I nearly fell off the chair when I saw Bobby standing in the doorway.

"Oh.. umm.. swively chairs?" I offered, as his glare intensified. "Wanna chair joust?"

"I knew you were lying to us. Right from the start." he spat at me. "That's why I brought Magneto here."

'S#!t,' I thought, as he followed Bobby into the room. 'How the hell are all these people sneaking up on me?' The only ray of hope was that the file transfer was complete. I tried to take the memory stick as discretely as possible.

"It would appear you are not as loyal to the brotherhood as we first thought. We shall have to-"

"Shut it gramps. No one listens to your ridiculous speeches anyway," I cut him off before he could really get going.

Lifting two fingers to my head I focused on making them both stop moving so I could walk out and wait for the extraction team to arrive. Bobby stopped when I told him to, but Erik started laughing...

"Oh that stupid f&!#g penis shaped helmet!" I yelled. Fortunately my unusual outburst seemed to surprise Erik, giving me the opportunity to dart past him.

I took off running towards the exit, praying the extraction team would get here soon.

'This is not going to end well.' I thought, as I scattered people in my mad dash out. 


End file.
